Rainy Season
by Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: After being kicked out of her home, Fable Miller finds herself rooming with a close friend, Toshinori Yagi. After that night Fable wants to nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die.
1. It's thundering

summary:

After being kicked out of her home, Fable Miller finds herself rooming with a close friend, Toshinori Yagi.

Notes: this should be a fast to medium burn, shouldn't be a long story 25 chapters at the most. Fable is 27 and Toshi is 40 making him 13 years her senior, they met a little over a year after 'the one for all' incent.

Chapter One:

It's Thundering

It was so sudden, one moment she had a home and the next she's getting kicked out of the apartment she spent that last five years of her life in. All because of some idiot American tourist, they don't even have the same skin color. She was darker more akin to mahogany than anything else, then again that could also be a factor in her being evicted. She'd known coming to Japan as a gaijin was a risk and one that has a darker skin tone as a matter of fact.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she places everything in arm's reach into a box and or bag. Her ex-landlord and threaten to call the cops if she doesn't get rid of everything by the end of the business week. It's only Wednesday, thus she only has tomorrow and Friday to get everything done. Her limbs felt like heavy lead, while she moved around the apartment to collect everything she needed for now.

They young woman could barely hear the ringing of her phone over the sounds of her pitiful wailing.

"H-Hello?" she choked out as answered the phone, rubbing her wet puffy eyes.

"Miller-san!" Ah, it was good reliable old Toshi, "W-what's wrong?" his voice was tainted in worry.

"To-Toshi…c…can…I..I…" squeezing her eyes shut she broke down again, just then her landlord returned to the woman bawling on the floor.

"Collect your things! I want you out! OUT! OUT!" the balding old man yelled at the tenant.

"Y…Yes…Ito-san" the woman lowered her phone, ignoring Toshi's yelling in the flavor of packing and not getting the law enforcement involved. She heard the door slammed before, she ran into her bedroom to pack a large suitcase of clothes.

It felt like hours before the door opened again, her violet eyes widen as her full lips shaped an 'O'. Shaking she zipped up the suitcase and pull it out the room.

"I-Ito-san!...I'm almost done…don…don't call the police" Her heart was racing a mile a minute, as panic set in.

"Fable what's going on?" that low oddly baritone voice stopped her in her tracks, Fable stared at Toshi wide eyed.

"Ito-san…he's kicking me out" was all she said before another wave of emotion rushed towards her. Fable's knees gave out causing her to fall to the floor, fresh tears cascading down her bronze cheeks. Yet, she couldn't see the pure anger and hatred seeping out of the tall man's eyes. Thin yet strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller woman, Toshi held her close to his body.

"Where's Hachiko," Toshi asked while he soothed the woman, "shouldn't she be here?"

"Hachi's on a work-related business trip" Fable sobbed on to the man's clean white shirt, he sounded mad. Toshi sighed and looked over at the ransacked apartment, and back at the woman in his arms. Realizing, that she had nowhere to go, Hachiko isn't here and Fable is getting kicked out of her home.

"Fable, would you like to stay with me…until you get back on your feet?" he let his hand rest on her kinky curls on top of her head. He couldn't just leave her like this, he's All Might! The symbol of peace damnit. Fable gave a weak nod with a broken yes.

"You have to know, that he can't and I repeat **_CAN NOT_** do something like that" Toshi took a sip of his can of beer. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't be drinking while he's on these new experimental medications. Normally he wouldn't! But this was a special case, his eyes landed on the young woman sitting next to him, she was on her sixth can. Again, he would have cut her off a long time ago, but a special case.

"It was that's idiot's fault that came here and messed everything up for us" Fable stared blankly down at her can. Toshi grunted lightly, taking another sip of the bitter drink. The couched moved slightly as Fable rest her head on Toshi's chest. Causing the man to cough up blood, in turn making Fable jump out of sheer shock.

"Ohmigod, Toshi!" she placed a hand on her chest over her beating heart "are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"HA HA! No, not at all my dear friend" his voice sending shivers down the young woman's spine, "just wasn't expecting it"

"Sorry" she muttered before placing her head back on his chest, this time he rested his hand on her waist. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly, this is nice just sitting and drinking in peace. Fable tried to force her eyes open but sleep was slowly calling her. Eyes flicking over to the man once more before closing.

 _Her lips ran over the tan skin of the man's neck, causing him jump again but not spit up blood. Swinging her legs over his lap, Fable continued to suckle on the neck, giving it a nip every once in a while. Toshi's hands shot up to her shoulders holding her still. He looked as if he was suffering from an inner battle. His eyes screwed shut groaning inwardly, his cheeks dusted with the prettiest pink that she had ever seen._

 _"Fable…please you don't want this" Toshi sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her, "Am older than you"_

 _"So…I always found older man extremely attractive" Fable purred leaning back in and wanting to kiss his lips. The pink on his cheeks became a darker shade of cherry red, causing the younger woman to smirk._

 _" " this succubus ground their hips together, causing him to immediately let go of Fable's shoulders. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she planted a feathery kiss on his lips. Yes, she could still taste the blood but that didn't matter. All Fable cared about was that she was kissing Toshi. The man that she developed some not so platonic feelings from over the years._

 _Guiding his large hand over to her well-rounded bum, one of her best assets if you asked her. Since she was lacking in the chest department, certainly she had something their but it wasn't head turning. She squealed with glee when Toshi's hand slipped under her skirt and on to her panty clad rear._

 _"Y…uh…you have a nice butt" Toshi mouthed against her lips, "and nicely shaped thighs" he hummed as his hand slid down to her thigh to give that a squeeze before heading right back to her ass._

 _"Thank y-.." Toshi was the one to cut off his partner this time with a fierce kiss, his hand burying itself in her hair to hold her close. Face on fire, she moaned into the heated kiss as her body melted into his arms._

 _Fable's mind was racing, is this really happening? This dream felt so goddamn real and she fucking loves it. Toshi bit the junction on her neck causing her yelp, the older man chuckle deeply against her heated skin. Hands now fully exploring her body, they slip under her shirt teasing her breasts before removing the offensive piece of clothing.  
"Toshi!" her hands shot up to cover her now bare chest, she hunched over slightly. Violet eyes averting from the man before her. This dream Toshi is different, all the other ones were so nice and polite. This one…he took charge once the shock was gone._

 _"You're so shy suddenly" one of his hands started to scratch the back of her head making her relax slightly in his hold. Fable swallowed thickly looking the man in the eyes once more. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt to remove it from his body, once of his large hand held both of her wrists firmly._

 _"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves" his voice was thick, his blue irises flickered from her hands to her face._

 _"But…but I want to see you" her brows furrowed together in frustration, lips puckered together in a small pout. Seeing that expression Toshi leaned back delivering a loud hearty laugh, his hand resting against his forehead._

 _"In due time, Fable" Toshi took this moment to study the woman on his lap, she was a small thing, just made it to the five-foot mark. Her small breast rounded and perky, dark nipples harden from the cold air in the room. He had always found the younger woman attractive but never want to act on the feeling treasuring their friendship far more than anything else._

 _With ease, he lifted Fable up just enough to remove the skirt and panties. Now, he can fully see everything she has to offer. Wide hips connected to thick thighs, and nicely rounded bottom. It was enough to make his baggy pants tent, he caresses her cheek lightly and watches eyes flutter shut as she leans into his touch._

 _"Please, Toshi" Fable nuzzles the man's hand. Her hand travelled down her body and rested on her heated core. Cracking one eye open she studied his face, the moment her hand started to play with her wet folds. Index finger sinking into her cavern while her thumb played with the clit sending a small shock of pleasure throughout her body._

 _She watched as the man's face contorts from a range of emotions, all with a hint of lust and want. Adding another finger, Fable moaned openly for the man chatting his name like a prayer as if it would be salvation._

 _"T-Toshi…please" her voice crackled at the end, hips bucking into her hand singling that she was getting close to the end. Fable whined trying her damn hardest trying to get this man to fuck her, it's never been this hard before._

 _"Fable" he removed her hand out of the way, there was a rustle of fabric before she felt the tip of his hot member kiss her entrance, "have no fear, for, I am here"_

 _Did he just quote All Might? She was wanted to laugh that was the dorkiest thing Toshi had ever done. Before she could even tease him about it, she was being impaled by his larg member. A silent scream passes her lip as her body sunk down slowly, Fable whined and wiggled her hips. Toshi groaned softly feeling her wrap around him snuggly as if she was made for this, made for him._

 _Shit._

 _She had to emit it was bigger this time, enough to give her a delicious stretching sensation. She leaned into Toshi's still clothed body, she could hardly move. Fisting his shirt, she rolled her hips wanting more friction._

 _She was being impatience._

 _She knew that._

 _Toshi knew that._

 _"Toshi, please…" Fable tried pleading once, hoping this time he'll start moving. The older man rested his hands on her hip while taking in shallow breathes. When the needy woman finally decided to give up, that's when he made his move. Snapping his hips upward ripping out a moan from Fable._

 _"Y-yes more" Fable babbled gripping Toshi's shirt tightly any tighter she might make holes in the fabric. One arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her body closer to the man as his free hand played with her clit. Thumb flicking against the sensitive nub, causing these little cute mewls that Toshi decided that he loved and wanted to hear more of._

 _In a swift motion, Fable found herself laying on the couch, with her partner towering over her. Blocking out any light source in the room, she licked her dry lips when he placed her legs over his shoulders. Fable thanked the heavens for her being as flexible as she is, or this would be an uncomfortable dream fuck. Hands resting on either side of her head, Toshi began plowing into the smaller form under him._

 _"Fable" he gasped out feeling her tighten around his member, when was the last time had he ever felt like this? To feel wanted in his weakened state, just not when he's All Might. For someone to be interested in Toshinori Yagi. Now this young woman is giving herself to him, with no strings attached. He knew she had suitors, she could do so much better than himself. But here she is moaning out his name; hugging him tightly with her sugary sweet walls. No money, no fancy dates just him was enough for her._

 _"S-shit" he watched her arch her back in pleasure as she screamed out his name as he hit something inside her that made stars appear before her eyes, the older man creaked a weak smile, "yes, that's it". Reaching down he toyed with one of her breasts groping it in his hands and pinching the bud roughly before pulling it._

 _"A-Ah Toshi" Fable whimpered softly as she held his hand in place. He raised an eyebrow so she likes it a bit rough, he'll remember that. He watched as her hips bucked against his, he could feel himself getting close to release. His hand was once again attacking her clit, rubbing vicious circles, the blond watch as wither under him. Her eyes become blurry with tears, but tears of pleasure, unlike her earlier ones._

 _"Come…cum for me" Toshi bottomed out in the woman under him with such force that he moved the couch back. That was all Fable needed for to let go, her release was beautiful eyes wide open was she screamed out his name. Toshi came soon after riding the waves of euphoria._

 _"T-Toshi…that was amazing" Fable allowed her heavy lids to close, basking in the afterglow of their courtship._

 _"We can do it again later" the older man smiled, causing Fable eyes to flutter open._

 _"Oh, hell yes"_

Sun peeked through the blinds of Fable room as she pulled the sheets over her head. She felt like shit, her body felt like shit. The woman smacked her dry lips together, she tasted like shit too. Groaning she closed her eyes wanting to recall the dream form last night, it was so realistic, unlike her other ones which were just one and down. Fable smiled weakly if she remembers correctly it two…maybe three times.

The sound of the door being pushed open before small mewls came into the room, Fable kept still if her cat learns that she's awake then it's game over. Said cat jumped on the bed and head butted her couple of times.

"Okay, Okay I'm up" Fable laughed as she kicked the sheets off her body and pet her feline friend. Blinking she studied the room, this…wasn't her room. Stumbling out of bed she exited the room…this wasn't her apartment. The memories of getting kicked out from yesterday rushed back.

"Oh…yea...asshole Ito" she grumbled under her breath, shivering slightly she wrapped her arms around herself.

Wait.

At this moment Fable realized that she was naked as the day she was born, looking at the clock it read 10:30. Good, Toshi went to work. Fable cracked a weak smile it would have been embarrassing for him to see her like this. He's such a nice and polite man after all. Humming she took a step to head back to the bedroom, wait that's Toshi's bedroom!

"Why was I in there?" she asked herself to have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, her next step almost caused her to fall. Her body was getting over the shock of not being in her own apartment, for her to now notice the soreness/dried sticky mess between her legs.

Fuck.

"I-It…was…" Fable fell to her knees as her arms wrapped themselves around her shivering form.


	2. Down Pour

Chapter two:

The down pour

"So, you want me to hire this unknown woman," Principal Nezu said as he sipped his lastest cup of tea.

"Yes" Toshi bowed deeply "she'd been kicked out of her home lately and needs to get back on her feet"

"Luckily for you, I just hired her" the principal slide Toshi manila folder containing, Fable's teacher application.

"R-REALLY!?" Toshi quickly flipped through the folder, seeing her resume and high reconditions from her older jobs. He picked up one and skimmed through it, the letter stating that Miller was a wonderful teacher and works well with students of all ages. So, he didn't need to basically gravel in front of Principal Nezu. The small animal laughed at the shocked expression on the hero's face in front of him.

"Why, yes, I asked her to start on Monday actually" Nezu reached over and took back the folder, "she'll be working with Present Mic"

"T-Thank you, sir" Toshi shot up out of his chair and did a ridiculously low bow, "I know this would mean so much to her". He started to exit the room, before hearing the Principal Nezu's voice stopping him.

"I can assign her to, assist in your classes too" Nezu's grin widens, Toshi's whole body stiffen. He knew that Fable had a quirk, and it had something to do with manipulating water. She also told him about going to a hero-ing school back in the states. Personally, he never saw or heard of her do anything heroic before.

"I…uh sir…please reconsider that thought" Toshi stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head. Thinking about some of the students could be reckless, thus he didn't want to bring any harm to the young woman, "Fa…Miller-san doesn't seem like she has a lot of heroin experience"

"All Might, you shouldn't underestimate her" the mouse laughed waving the folder about, "trust me I know what I'm doing"

"I'll be looking forward to working with her then" The symbol of peace smiled tightly and nodded before finally leaving the room. Working with Fable, no All Might will be working with Fable. She doesn't seem like the type to completely fangirl about something like young Midoriya. He knows that she's holds the number one hero in high regards.

Once out of sight he regenerated back to his true from and headed to the teacher's lounge. While checking his phone to see if Fable had replied to his morning text. Sighing he flopped down on the couch defeated, he knew they shouldn't have stopped by the store. Knew he should have advised her not buy alcohol after something so dramatic had happened.

"This is a mess" he buried face in his hands, the home life is probably going to be tense. This morning he couldn't even look at her, it was coward move. Not even a note, saying that he left for work but when she didn't text him later that day. Toshi took it upon himself to be the bigger person and spend her a simple 'hello'. The blonde leaned back on the couch, hopefully, she hadn't packed up her things and left while he was at work, "she wouldn't do that"

"Who wouldn't do what?" Aizawa drawled out of nowhere causing the older man to jump.

"Oh…Aizawa my friend" Toshi grip his phone tightly "a good friend of mine"

"The one you left work early for?" the dark-haired man narrowed his eyes at the number one hero. The school day was almost over, just one more class and everyone would have been free to go. But, the blonde had left campus early, saying something along the lines as an emergency at first his co-workers thought it was a villain. Soon they learned it was something more personal to the hero, later.

"Hmm…yes" one of Toshi's hand played with a lock of his hair, "she's in-between homes now"

"So homeless," Aizawa said drily

"Of course not! She's living with me" the older man rebutted, not noticing the wryness in his co-worker's eyes.

"All Might, is that really safe? A taking in a random stray I knew you were stupid but this just takes the cake"

"Aizawa, stop talking" Toshi repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fist, "I've known this woman for years. She's one that befriended me as Yagi Toshinori, she didn't turn her nose up in disgust at my, weaken form or how I'll cough blood in a middle of a conversation. She even started coming prepared, hoarding napkins like a squirrel for my sake" Toshi let out a weak laugh with a tinge of guilt "Till this day she doesn't know that I'm really All Might, I'm planning on retiring soon…so I don't need to worry about being All Might for that much longer or telling her"

Aizawa stayed silent for a few moments before looking up at the clock then back to the taller man; who had his eyes locked on his phone. The school day was about to end soon, the stillness of the room broken when Toshi's phone went off. Said man fumbled before answering the call, red in the face.

"Hello, Yagi Toshinori speaking," he said in a hushed tone "Fable! Where had you been?" Aizawa watched the color drained from the man's face. "Ah…okay…packing" he nodded at every word, "is Ito-san still giving you hard time?" there was laughter coming from the other end, but Toshi's face darkens, "there's still the legal matter of you being displaced so curtly". Toshi stood up to his full height before going full All Might.

"Thank you, for your words Eraser Head but Miller-san is in need, her landlord in acting like a true villain that needs to be put in his place"

Fable sighed as she placed her phone back in her shorts pocket, she'd been avoiding Toshi it was horrible after all this. He took her in at the last minute, gave her a roof over her head lend her a room a warm bed. _'But we fucked'_ the voice in her head kept repeated over and over that day _'and I enjoyed it'_ her face burned as her heart and or stomach flopped. The young woman slumped down against the wall, the feeling of regret washed over her the millionth time that day. She took advantage of the man! Crawling in his lap like a bitch in heat, the noises she'd made for him. Her body trembled as it remembers his phantom touch, his fingers ghosting across her flesh, his lips. God, it was amazing, Toshi knew what he was doing Fable had no doubt that he's been around the block a couple of times. Her legs are still sore from last night, and she fucking loves it!

 _He said no._

 _You forced him._

 _He hates you now._

"FUCK!" the young woman cursed loudly burying her head in her knees with a weak sob, deep down Fable knew he doesn't hate her. Guilt keeps on pushing its ugly head back in the picture, she can't stay with Toshi for long. One no, two months tops. How could she do such a thing…and to one of the sweetest beings in this world. Toshi had been nothing but good to her.

"Cotton-chan! what's wrong?" a male rushed into the room she was occupying, he had baby powder pink hair. Kaito is what Fable likes to call a sweet shota but he prefers brolita. He's always dressing like Ceil from the black butler in pastel colors, with super cute hats.

"Oh, nothing" Fable scramble to her feet as she wiped the wetness from her eyes, she looked Kaito but never in a million year she would tell him what happened between her and Toshi. He would never let her live it down both he and Hachiko have their suspicions about her feelings for the older man.

"Hmm…" His light green eyes leered down at her broken form, "okay but we gotta hurry Ito-asshole just threaten to call the cops"

"Again" Fable's violet eyes widen, shit this can't be happening. Sucking in her tears and misery the woman quickly finishes her old bedroom up.

"Do you know where you're gonna put all your crap, Cotton-chan?" Kaito asked as he left the room to finish off the kitchen.

"I called a storage place, they'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning" Fable answered carrying out a box on her head a bag in both hands.

"SHIT HE WASN'T LYING!" Fable heard Kaito from the living room, she blinked before entering the small living quarters. There stood All Might in all his glory and by his side was a cop!? Fable gulped and placed her things down on the floor before bowing deeply.

"P-Please I don't know what Ito-san said but we're working as fast as we can" her brows furrowed together. All Might is here! All. Motherfucking. Might is here! In her tiny apartment, what did Ito-san tell them? Did he call her a villain, Fable squeezed her eyes shut in attempts to stop the tears from falling.

"Whatever that asshole said is a lie!" Kaito bellowed still standing strong, Fable wanted to cry. Bless his pastel soul.

"Kaito please!" Fable snapped her head to her pink haired friend, the rage that burned behind his eyes was on display for all to see.

"At ease civilian, we aren't here on the behave of your landlord" All Might, Toshi strike a heroic pose. Fable tried not to laugh, but Kaito was not as successful as his friend ' _omg he's a dork'_ they both thought, "but as a flavor for my assistant, Yagi Toshinori, perhaps you've heard of him?"

Fable's sight began to get misty again, Toshi sent his boss to her aid. God, that man was the best, she fucking loves him so damn much. Wordlessly the young woman nodded, with a weak grin.

"Yagi-san…your boyfriend?" Kaito said in a not so hush tone, ruining this wonderful moment. Fable's face burned hotter than the sun in the sky.

"Kaito! Please stop that" Fable growled softly, she didn't want All Might to think that Toshi was some cradle robber. No one in the room notices how deeply the number one Hero was blushing.

"Well then" Toshi coughed slightly "Yagi-san had told me that, your landlord had evicted without a notice last night"

Fable nodded slightly when she came back to the apartment that morning she went through all her pass mail. Wishing, praying that she missed the eviction notice and Ito-san didn't just decide to kick out that night. There was no such notice.

"All Might sir, if I may speak" Kaito marched over, Fable's eye brow twitched he didn't ask for permission to talk a few minutes ago.

"Speak away, my boy" the hero gave him permission.

"Fable's fishes are dead" Katio's voice was steely and Toshi knew why. His eyes flashed over to Fable's face seeing the sunken look on it. He remembers those fishes alive and well last night, "I suspect foul play…the water smells like bleach"

Toshi and the officer went over to her fifty-gallon tank, and indeed the water did smell strongly of bleach. Toshi's jaw tightens he knew how deeply Fable cared for her pets. The death of the fishes cut him deeply as well since he helped her named them when they first arrived.

"Yes, this indeed has foul play written all over it," the officer said before jolting it down in his notebook.

"Ha, I knew it" the man of the hour had entered the apartment, "see I knew you were no good" Ito had a crazed look in his eyes. Looking over the room they landed on All Might "even All Might is here to take you away! I knew your kind was nothing but the scum of the earth" the elder man spat at his ex-tenant. Fable visibly curled inside of herself, "I should have done this sooner who knows what you had done!"

"Ito-san we are not here to arrest Miller-san" the officer steeped in expression hardening as he removed his hand cuff. The older man's eyes widen in shock if they're here for her then why is the number one hero doing in his apartment complex.

"Then wh…" Ito was silence when officer cuffed him! Of all people he did nothing wrong, it was in his power to get rid of any tenant he didn't agree with.

"What you did is a crime, without the proper eviction notice and defacing one's property" the officer heard him out the door. Fable watched her landlord, no ex-landlord leaves without another word. This was the best day of her life.

"T-Thank you, All Might" she hugged the pro Hero tightly as her tears fell freely down her cheeks.

All Might had helped them move some of the boxes to the storage room and the fish tank to Toshi's home before he left. Fable sat down in the middle of Toshi's living room, petting her cat watching the empty fish tank. With a wishful sigh, she moved the last of her things into the guest, no her temporary room. Toshi's apartment was big, bigger than her one bedroom. She guesses All Might pay rather well if he can afford this. Three bedrooms, spacious living room, a kitchen that you can move in and actually cook in.

With all this space his apartment is rather empty, it only has the essentials. A plain living room set with a couch, recliner, center table, and tv. The rooms only have a bed, night stand, and dresser. A plain apartment for a not so plain man, her eyes settle on the tank once more hoping that her new roommate won't mind.

Speaking of Toshi, she should make him dinner in thanks for saving her skin twice in a row. Making up her mind she puttered around the kitchen making a simple dinner keeping in mind of Toshi's needs. He returned at the perfect the when the sun started to set by then dinner was ready.

"Toshi!" Fable bolted out of the kitchen to greet the man, "Thank you…thank you for everything that you've done for me" she hugged the man tightly.

"Oh, it was no problem at all…you're my friend Fable" He left her guild him to the kitchen where the table was already set, "Fable you didn't have to do this"

"But I wanted to…you did so much for me…even got All Might involve" she smiled softly "you didn't have to do that…and I thank you so much"

"Fine…fine" the older man's face flushed lightly as he chuckled softly, "Uh…I saw your fish tank in the living room"

"Oh...I didn't want to put it in storage to big you know…I'm sorry I didn't ask you" Fable lowered her head in shame.

"It's fine…brings character to the place…but it's empty" he avoided looking at her by some rice in his bowl.

"Uh…they passed last night" was all Fable could say, she didn't want to tell him that Ito killed her fish while she was here.

"Want to get new ones…I know how much you love the butterflies" Toshi tried to lighten the mood. Adding fish along with the cat would make this place livelier in general.

"I would love to" Fable smiled brightly.

"Great! Maybe this weekend we can loo.." the man brightens up and started to make plans for them.

"But I can't" Fable feels bad for cutting him "if I get a fish, it'll make this place more permanent to me…and I don't want to be any more of a burden than I'm already am"

"You're not a burden" the man argued, "I wouldn't mind you becoming my roommate"

"Toshi" Fable reached over and placed her hand on his, "I know you say that now…but don't worry I'll be out of your hair two months tops"

Toshi felt his heart clench in his chest before nodding, as the pair continued to eat their dinner in silence. Neither of them had the courage to bring up the events of last night. It was better off to pretend like those events never happened, better for them to act like they never happened.


	3. The Storm

Chapter three:

The Storm

To say starting a new teaching job at Yuuei was nerve racking would be an understatement! The morning of her first day, Toshi had already left she had woken up alone like before. Fable pouted slightly she wanted to head to work together, chat on the train ask him about her new co-workers. To her surprise, Toshi had made her some lunch with a little note attached to it:

 _I hope you have a grate first day of school_

 _Your friend, Toshi_

Fable grinned widely as she tucked the note inside of her wallet, god that was so cute. She could image his lanky frame bending over the table to write the note, with the pink of his tongue poking out.

THUMP

There's goes her stupid heart again, Fable huffed as she gripped her bag tightly, and left for work. The heels of her shoes clicked against the concrete. As she neared the school the young woman saw a horde of reporters. Since she wasn't a registered hero, Fable opted for a more professional look. Simple white bottom up dress shirt, a light grayish blue pencil skirt that hugged her hips nicely. A pair of gray stocking covered her legs, and on her feet, she donned some cute kitten heels. With this she hoped that she could just slip pass them and enter the school gate without catching attention.

"Uh…" she squinted slightly as she drew closer to the crowd brows furrowing together she could hear them yelling,

"GIVE US ALL MIGHT!" a female reporter yelled, "YOU KEPT HIM HIDDEN LONG ENOUGH"

 _Geeze_ , Fable sighed slightly as she shimmied her way through the crowd trying to make it to the front gates.

"Um…excuse…I'm gonna be late" the young woman grunted as she pushed passed one of the camera men. Who stopped and turned the camera towards her.

"You work at Yuuei!" a reporter shoved a mic in Fable's face "tell me how's All Might! Can you get us an interview with him?"

"Er…" Fable's eyes darted about the area, looking for a way out. Shit, what a great first day, getting trapped by reporters " _does this happen every day?!"_ suddenly she was felt large hands hooked under her arm pits and lifted off the ground. The person held her princess style against a muscular chest.

"Hold on, Miller-san" Oh, god it was All Might! Swallowing thickly, she nodded wrapping her arms around the pro hero's neck. Before she knew it, the reporters were getting smaller before they completely disappeared as they landed over the wall.

"Oh…wow" she gasped as the man set her down, Fable could still hear the reporters yelling from the other side of the wall, "t-thank you, All Might" she bowed slightly.

"Oh, no need for your thanks Miller-san" Toshi smiled down at her "I'm just happy to be assistant to you"

"Yes, but still…I would have been late if it wasn't for you" Fable laughed softly as she played with one of her kinky curls, "you've helped so much already…so…uh…I'll see you later today then" her smile grew wider. Bowing again before running to the school just before the first bell rang.

She had no idea under that smile the man before her, was trying his best to not ogle at her. On her way inside of the school.

 _"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO WEAR SUCH A SAUCY OUTFIT!"_

* * *

"Al'right this dame is here help ya' with your English, ya' hear" Present Mic introduced Fable to her first class of the day.

"Hello, nice to meet you class 1-A" she smiled back at them, fighting back the butterflies taking up residence in her stomach, "I hope we'll have a productive year"

This first class she just sat out and observed how the hero taught, she could see why Principle Nezu asked her to sit in and assist in this class. Present Mic was a good teacher, but his students are practically falling asleep at their desk. Crossing her legs, she places her note book on them before taking notes…on how to make this course more entertaining.

After all Principle Nezu did say this class was going to the states in a few months, they need all the practice that they could get. Some students were falling asleep at their desk, others weren't even paying attention to the class. She'll have to speak to Present Mic, about inciting an English only rule for this class. In her old class she found by forcing the students to speak the language they'll end up learning it faster. Fable jolted that down in her notebook and circle it multiple times.

"There you are!" Fable felt arms wrapped around her from the behind, the smaller woman froze. Holding her lunch from Toshi tightly in her hands, all she wanted was to find a quiet place to eat!

"M-Midnight" Fable forced herself to turn towards toward the Pro-Hero, Fable saw this controversial Hero on the news a lot.

"Call me Nemuri" Nemuri, winked at the younger woman who just nodded blankly "I'm so happy that's there's another girl here"

"But isn't there Recovery Girl" Fable tilted her head slightly thinking about the nice older woman.

"Let me rephrase myself" Nemuri sighed "a girl closer to my age" Fable was sure she was going to be blinded by the taller female's smile.

"O-oh!" the darker skinned woman's eyes widen a bit "I see…um my name is Miller Fable"

"I know who you are~" Nemuri smirked, Fable didn't like that smirk one bit "let's have lunch together"

"Um…huh?" it was already too late, Nemuri was already dragging the younger woman down the opposite end of the hall. Unknown to them, Toshi was standing at the other end of the hallway, holding his matching lunch box.

There's always next time.

* * *

Fable held up her Hero costume as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. They had shipped it here and on top of that, upgraded it! And she wasn't even a pro anymore, she was just an assistant teacher. The dark-haired woman would have been just as happy to wear a student's gym uniform for the afternoon class.

She's must thank Principal Nezu personally now. It wasn't flashy or anything…nothing eye catching like some heroes. The suit was made up of three parts, her dark blue leotard with a simple transparent skirt, white stockings, and a pair of versatile ballet slippers. Simple. Just the way she likes it.

Hands shaking Fable didn't want to put on her old suit, it would bring back so many good memories. But she has a class to teach…with the one and only All Might. At that, her stomach did a flip.

"Stop it…first Toshi and now All Might…stop thirsting, girl" Fable scolded herself. The class was going to start soon, bouncing on balls of her feet she went to change.

Fable entered the meeting area for the class to start, All Might have said the class was going to be about brute force this lesson. Fable cracked her knuckles, maybe she'll do a demonstration today, she knew the students were curious about her quirk. One even questioned if she had one, that boy was nothing but an angry chihuahua with a pretty impressive quirk.

"MILLER-SAN!" All Might waved, at the young woman, he was standing at the entrance of the enclosure, "you look so COOL!"

Flop.

"Hey, All Might", Fable cursed her stomach while she jogged over to the older man, she gave him respectful bow before standing next to him, "Oh, umm thank you! This is so great! I get to teach a class with one of the best!" She grinned cheek to cheek "I have to warn you…I might be a bit rusty". The younger woman rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry this is an easy lesson, HA HA" the pro Hero's laughter boomed loudly, Fable was sure she could feel it in her bones.

"Well, if you say so All Might" the shorter teacher places on hands on her hips.

"You know what would be even cooler" the Hero's smile grew wider as Fable tilted her head.

"What?" she folded her arms over her chest as a thick eyebrow rose slightly, watching the number one hero lower to his knees.

"You, riding on top of All Might" the number one Hero said with such a straight face, Fable didn't know if to laugh or cringe.

"Wait…what?" without another word, All Might have lifted the young woman up and placed her on his broad shoulders, "oh gosh" she latched on to anything she could.

"Don't fret Miller-san I got you" All Might place his large hand on her thigh in an attempt to keep her safe. And pulled himself up to his full height.

Just when Fable was about to open her mouth to complain, the students had entered the area.

"Miller-Sensei!" Ochaco waved excitedly "I didn't know you were going to teach this class too!"

"Hello, Uraraka" Fable smiled softly down her students, violet eyes scan over the varies of hero costumes, "you guys look so awesome" Fable gave the students a thumb up.

"So, do you" the brunette grinned returning the thumb up.

"Does this mean we'll get to see your quirk?" the freckled boy asked.

"Well, yes" Fable nodded as she drummed her fingers along All Might's shoulder. A sudden scream of anger erupted from the group when the angry Chihuahua came rushing at the pair. Well mostly her, with a flick of a wrist a pillar of water not only separated the teenager from the adults; but a limb emerged from pillar to engulf his whole arm. An audible gasp came from the following class.

"All Might, please set me down" she politely asked before the hero obeyed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? What kind of false hero are you" Katsuki yelled trying to yank his hand way, as it turns out there was a body that stepped out of the pillar, "just because you dressed the part, doesn't mean shit!"

"My quirk" Fable stated, "it's written down as water creation...but I can adsorb the moister from anything living thing…so I call it water mutilation"

The teen's eyes darted down at the water figure then back at her. Fable watched the young man in front of her closely before another pillar of water blocked his right hook and effectively holding it in place.

"H-How did you" the boy's growled trying to yank his limb free from its prison. The class watched in amazement as she took down Bakugo so easily. Even Toshi had to reconsidered what he said to Principal Nezu, he was underestimating this girl.

"I trained at hero school, just like Yuuei became a Pro Hero in college" the dark-haired clicked her tongue, "and little hot headed chihuahuas, like you, should show your elder's respect". The ex-hero huffed as the body of water she created engulfed the ash-blonde's body up to his chin.

"You were an ex hero sensei!" the majority of the class exclaimed in excitement.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT SHE COULD DRAIN US LIKE A HUSK!" one student that sounded a lot like Minoru screamed.

"All right enough of that" Fable completely ignored the class "let's get this party started!" Fable continued to laugh "isn't that right, All Might?"

* * *

The female turns towards her partner, grin stretching across her face rivaling the number one hero's trademark smile. Who was in shock, Toshi had no idea that she was a hero or that her quirk was so powerful.

The days had turned into weeks and weeks into a month she was still looking for a new place to stay. Fable had a few places to check out this weekend, soon she could be out Toshi's hair. She had already been repacking on the occasion that someone says that she can move ASAP. Over the past couple of weeks, Fable hasn't been feeling too hot lately.

Fable groaned as she leaned against the school wall, it was about lunch maybe she should lay down for a bit. Looking down at the lunch box in hand she smiled, Toshi was still feeding her! It was routine by now he'll wake up early to make his lunch and leaves one for her.

"Fable-chan~" Nemuri jogged towards the younger woman, this was also routine. Sharing lunch with Midnight and sometimes Toshi when he's not busy.

"Hey Riri-chan" Fable put on a brave face and greeted her friend, but got she didn't feel so good, "can we go to the lady's room first?"

"Uh…" Nemuri blinked "oh sure I can't wait to see what you brought today"

The pair entered the washroom, Fable rushed over to one of the stalls falling to her knees and started hacking over the bowl. Nothing came out, maybe it was food poisoning she doubted that.

"Fable-chan…are you okay in there?" she could hear the worry in Nemuri's voice.

"Yea, don't worry Riri-chan" Fable leaned against the stall, looking up at the tile she counted them. Heh, what a weird pattern every 31st tile one was tinted a light pink. Fable closed her eyes with a groan.

Wait.

Every 31st…she had always had an irregular cycle; every two months for a fact. When was the last time she had a cycle? The month before she was kicked out? Yeah, that sounds about right…and this is the second month…and it was ending.

No red river.

"Shit…" Fable whispered to herself "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Fable started to shake violently.

"Fable-chan?" Nemuri knocked against stall door "are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes" Fable gripped the front of her dress shirt, her breathing started to get heavier. Her vision grew wet and blurry, this shouldn't be happening. Crap, maybe it's a mistake. Yes. This is a fucking mistake. Covering her face, the younger woman bawled into her hands, snot and tears mixing together. She cried so much that small hiccups escaped her small from, rolling up a towel paper Fabler cleaned off her face. She has to know, after all this can be a mistake it has to be.

"Riri-chan…" she opened the stall door slightly "c-can we see Recovery Girl?"

"Oh god I'm so excited for you…" Nemuri's words faded into the background as violet eyes stared down at the stick. It was mocking her with its pink plus sign, this was the third one she took throughout the lunch break. Fable's eyes narrowed as she growled lightly, Nemuri might think this is a joyous occasion. While in fact she was in hell, she's going to have to tell Toshi…how could she? How could this happen, well she knew how it happened…but why.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship" Nemuri sat down next to the younger woman, "was it kinky?" the blue-eyed woman licked her lips.

"Uh…" Fable's face grew hot as she quickly looked away from Nemuri

"Oh, come on I was just kidding" the older woman pats her on the back, "so when are you going to tell him?"

"Miller-san I heard you were in the infirmary!" All Might, squeezed himself through the door "I came as soon as I could…is everything alright" the hero gave a soft smile as he tapped his fingers together.

"She's better than alright Fable here is gonna be a mother!" Nemuri squealed, while she shook her friend.

"Uh…um…it might be a mistake…after all I'll have to see my doctor to confirm it" Fable said blankly still staring down at the plus sign. Recovery Girl shuffled over to Fable and placed her hand on the younger woman's thigh.

"Miller-san is right Midnight, I recommend that she is to visit her doctor as soon as possible" the elder looked over at All Might seeing the color drain from his face, "so until we have a proper answer I don't think she's fit to teach class with you"


	4. Let the rain fall, down

Chapter Four:

Let the rain fall, down

"Congratulations, Miller-san" Doctor Saito, looked up from the lab report in her hands, "you're going to be a mother"

Time stopped at those words, _'you're going to be a mother'_ her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. _Oh god,_ she fucked up Toshi's a daddy. Does he want to be a father? Of course not, her finger drummed on her lap the man just turned forty. If he wanted a family he would have started one a long time ago. A sweet wife who could have meals on the table before he comes home from work. A few kids in their teens by now, Toshi would make a great father. Fable's hand ghosted over her stomach as a smile graced her face.

 _Only if he wanted a child._

 _You're putting too much stress on him._

 _He won't want it._

 _Too sickly._

Her hand fell to her side, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. The dark-skin woman refused to cry. She'll just move out faster…then get a date, yeah. Then say the kid was some other guy from a one-night stand. Yep, sounds like a plan, Fable frowned it made her sound like a slut then again, this little one was made from a one-night stand. If you can call it that.

"Miller-San?" Her doctor's voice cut through her thoughts, "Did you hear anything that I even said?"

"Huh?" Fable blinked "umm…no sorry Doctor" Fable lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Thought so…as I was saying; I'd advise you to make your prenatal appointment as soon as possible" Doctor Saito, wrote down something on a piece of paper "It's very good that the pregnancy was a catch so early"

Doctor Saito handed Fable the piece of paper in her hand with a warm smile. Fable looked down that paper, it listed a few clinics that she trusted and some doctors that specialize in prenatal care.

"Thank you, Doctor" Fable placed the paper in her bag and bowed before leaving. Once outside the office she pulled her phone and pressed dial on one of her contacts.

* * *

"So, a kid, huh" the pastel clad woman, sat across from her friend with a tea cup in hand, before sipping it. Her hair color was slit in the middle left side baby powder blue, right a soft pink. Her baby doll dress was thick and poofy around her delicate frame.

"Yea" Fable looked down at her untouched cup of tea, instead of going back to Toshi's and facing the music. She went to Hachiko's to stall the inevitable from happening, "it…we weren't thinking straight"

"So, you _fucked_ your friend, drunk" Hachiko placed the hot drink down, her dark eyes narrowing at her friend's foolishness, "I thought you were better than that"

Fable curled into herself. She agrees with everything Hachiko was saying but it still stung coming from someone so bubbly. The young woman just wanted someone to talk to before falling into the void. It was not possible to face Toshi yet, and act like everything was fine.

"Cotton-chan I love you…but that's the stupidest thing that could ever happen!" the woman said trying to keep her voice even, "god, I mean how could you! Do this to yourself and to **_him_** "

Fable squeezed her eyes shut, sucking air through her nose her body shook slightly. Hachiko is right! Toshi already has enough to worry about, now there's a child in the mix. Hot rivulets trailed down her cheeks, maybe it's best for not to tell him. After the kid won't look a thing like him she's black. How would Toshi know? He won't that's how…what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"I won't tell him" Fable's voice cracked, "you're right it would be selfish to…he deserves better"

"Wait…that's not what I'm saying" Hachiko swooped in and hugged her friend, "tell him he needs to know"

"H…he's too nice…I-I'm gonna ruin his damn life" Fable gripped the front of her friend's dress, the waterfall of tears down rushing down her cheeks, "w-who knows…what a kid could do"

"Fable shut up," Hachiko placed a hand on top of her best friend's head, "it takes two, both of you fucked up really badly" her arms tighten around the shorter woman "I bet he'll want to know…you can't just act like this isn't happening…a good father can tell if the child is theirs"

"Oh, I don't think so" Fable laughed drily wiping her face with the back of her hand, "if I never tell him he'll never be wiser"

"Yagi isn't a fool! If that kid is a fraction of a good person that he is…he'll know" Hachiko whispered, "besides the math won't add up, honey". Fable sighed knowing the pastel clad woman had a point she won't be able to keep this a secret for long.

"Hachi, can I stay here for the night"

"Of course, Cotton-chan" Hachiko, grinned as she wiggled next to her friend, "So, you and Yagi-san"

"Yea…" Fable's face heated up slightly leaning away from her friend.

"How big was he?" Hachiko's fox like a face turned to something akin to Dr. Seuss's the Grinch.

Fable choked slightly, fucking Hachikco, this isn't a surprise coming from this girl. The dark-skinned squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember that night. Maybe he wasn't that big or the alcohol made her body relax. _'I did feel a certain stretch'_ Fable puckered her lips slightly, then again it could be her body wasn't as relaxed than she originally thought. Heat travelled straight to her core making it tingle with need ever so slightly.

"Let's not talk about this please" Fable finally took a sip of her tea.

* * *

Fable entered the apartment the next morning, it was the weekend knowing Toshi he was out doing errands that weren't possible during the weekdays. The first thing she notices was a soft humming coming from her tank. _Why did he set it up?_ The man must have done this yesterday…maybe he wants to see if it was still running okay? The hunger pains made themselves known as she placed her bag down.

She hadn't eaten anything that morning before she left Hachiko's, making a B-line to her bedroom the woman kicked off her shorts, leaving on her baggy sweater. Eyes flickering over to the clock reading 10:30, he might be back late afternoon. She has some time to make a small meal, then gets started on dinner before he returns.

With a yawn, Fable shuffled over to the kitchen dragging her feet against the hardwood floors. Turning on the song 'this is me' on her phone and set it on the kitchen table. Fable opened the fridge bending over to have a look, normally she wouldn't do this when Toshi was around. The edges of the sweater hiked up revealing her panty covered rear for the world to see. Spotting some rice, she decided on Omurice for lunch, humming happily she gathered everything else that she needed. Closing the fridge, she places the ingredients on the counter top, spotting Toshi from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hey Toshi" she smiled at him, yanking down the hem of her sweater. The beet red faced man waved shyly as he avoided looking at her. Fable was about to ask what's wrong when the pieces fell together. She just flashed this man! The blonde got an eye full of her panties for who knows how long, "uh…um…excuse me"

Hot in the face the young woman ran back into her room one, to cry in embarrassment second, to put back on her shorts. After a few minutes of her not venturing out of the room, there was knocking on the wooden door.

"Fable, I would like to apologize about earlier" Toshi muttered against the hard wood, "it was very improper"

He was apologizing about getting mooned! God, it should be her saying those things not him. Getting up he cracked open the door slightly, the older man was still red in the face.

"Toshi, sweetie I should be the one saying that" she opened the door wider, "after all I'm a guess in your home"

"As your host, I shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable" he tried to straighten his posture

"Hmm…how about I'll fix us something to eat, and we can call it even" Fable smiled at the older man.

* * *

The tension between to the two was so thick that one could cut it with a sharp knife. Fable pushed her food around the plate with the aid of a spoon, she has to tell him. Her eyes flicked over the blonde, who jumped when her eyes landed on him. Swiftly he averted them to the side as his cheeks turned pink again. Fable cracked a weak smile, dork, her stomach was turning.

That's it.

"Toshinori" the man's eyes landed on her, she hasn't used his full name in years, "I…I..um" god she's going to be sick. Her pulse started to quicken "there's something you need to know" heat bloomed from the tip of her ears and went down to her neck.

Toshi froze, swallowing thickly this was it. He already knew what she was going to say. He thought she was going to tell him after that faithful day, but instead, Fable made an appointment with her primary care doctor at the local clinic. Even after that she still didn't come home after that, instead of opting to sleep at Hachiko's apartment. Toshi didn't know how to take that, did she need some time alone before she wasn't with child…or the latter she was. Toshi was terrified. He might be a father.

"So…I went to the doctor's yesterday" Fable chewed the inside of her cheek, her insides were churning together making her sick.

"Yes, you told me about that" Toshi placed his chopsticks down his voice was leveled fooling Fable.

"Toshi" Fable paused eyes flickering to him then down to her lap "I'm pregnant". There she said it, the young woman bit down on her lower lip. Studying the man in front of her, he didn't seem shocked but he was frozen in place. How would one react to knowing that they're going to be a father, certainly not acting like a statue? The man took in a shallow breath as his lids close. He's not yelling at her…that's a good thing…right?

"D-don'… w-worry it's …y…yours" Fable fumbled over her words, trying to make this situation better, "I promise…I-I"

"What are you going on about" Toshi stopped her, "of course the child's mine…w-who else could you done… _that_ with" the man's face burned red

"I-I know" Fable lowered her head "...don't worry…I-I'm still looking for a place to stay!" her voice went and octave higher "y-you…I…won't get in the way…s-so don't worry about it"

"Fable" Toshi's brows furrowed together trying to understand what his friend was saying. She can stay here! They can raise the child together, she doesn't have to leave, and why does she sound like he doesn't want her here, "I'm not kicking you out"

 _Yet._

"I know" her eyes continued to stare at her bowl, "it's just" _you might not want the child. Want me._

"Fable, just stay here…permanently" Toshi, wasn't asking this, "it's a big apartment…three rooms…I…we can change the guest room into a nursery"

The man's words released a fresh batch of tears that Fable didn't know that she was holding back. He's fucking great, such a gentleman. Oh god, she wants to say 'yes' but he's only saying this because he thinks he has too.

"That's nice of you…but you don't have to do that" she hiccuped "but remember two months tops…this change nothing"


	5. Light Showers

Chapter Five:

Light Showers

The blonde sighed the pass days were tense, he and Fable have had conversations but they were very limited. Anything that he said that had a hint of her moving in would kill the mood almost immediately. Why does she have to be so stubborn at times, it's one of the qualities that he likes about her. But he was rarely on the receiving end of it before, he'd seen it a lot with her small group of friends. In the meanwhile, he'd been making lunches catering to a pregnant woman's nutritional needs.

Toshi cracked a small smile in victory, even though she's refusing his help. Her eating the food he made is enough for him. Fable is bound to figure out that he's doing this not because he has to, but because he wants to! How is that so hard for her to get. The older man frowned deeply and wonder if it was some younger generation thing or an American thing. It could be possibly both.

"Why does she insist on looking for a place to live, when she's already staying at one" Toshi grumble while he strolls through his phone. Ever since Fable cemented the news of parenthood, the man had been looking at baby products. What if they had a bold charming little boy, or maybe a bouncing bubbly girl! Their child will have the brightest of smiles and a cheerful laugh. Oh, gosh they'll look like their mother.

The symbol of peace felt warmth blossom up in his chest and spread throughout his body. They could have matching outfits for family photos…do people still do that? Well, hell he'll do it every year with a new theme. The child would most definitely look like their mother, a small smile graces his features. They'll be a cute family if that's what Fable wants, that is. Fable won't even have to take night duty since he already stays up late he could feed the baby if they wake up. Wait, will she breast feed them or formula? Either way, they'll figure something out.

The nursery could use a chair he looked over the furniture selection it should be comfortable since he might be sending most of his time in there. Would Fable like a theme? The man leaned back in the chair, they don't know the sex yet. That shouldn't stop him from making pre-plans it'll make it easier for Fable if she decides to stay. Changing categories blue eyes stared at the roundest seal plush he had ever seen. Adorable. No, this is not for the child but the mother Fable collects plushies like these. She'll love it! With a click of a button the deed was done, he'll surprise her with this fella.

The crib should have removable rails, the mother is short she can barely reach a kitchen cabinet with a boost of some sort. He laughed, remembering when he walked in on her using one of the chairs. To move on to the counter top and use that to reach the top shelve of the cabinet.

"I should have known you off people would already be looking at gifts for Fable-chan" Nemuri peered over the hero's shoulder.

"Midnight!" Toshi locked his phone and quickly pocket it, "well, yes Miller-san is a close friend of mine" he turned his body to face the younger woman.

"I was waiting to see if she's having a baby boy or girl" Nemuri twirl a lock of hair in her fingers, "I wanted to buy her a cute set…but there are gender neural sets but they're not as cute"

"I'm sure gender neural would be fine" Toshi cough a bit of blood up before wiping it clean with the back of his hand, with some slight color in his face, "she'll be happy for anything you'll give her…but maybe we should wait before the gifts"

"Fine" Nemuri sighed, "I wanted to bring her shopping this weekend" eyes flickering over to the clock, the woman smiled "it's almost lunchtime, Fable-chan must be waiting for me" with a wave the dark-haired woman left the room.

"Stop eating her lunch!" Toshi called out, he's not sure if Nemuri heard him or not. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out again to return to window shopping. Only looking up when Aizawa pulled out a sit across from him.

"Miller's really pregnant then" they younger man slowly blinked trying to keep his eyes open. He watched Toshi shifted slightly in his chair as the man rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Indeed, who would have had thought" Toshi laughed weakly, "it was a surprise to us as well"

"You said she didn't have anywhere else to go" muttered as he zipped up his sleeping bag, "now that you know, she can move in with this mystery man". The man leaned in closer his eyes trained on the number one hero's face; the corner of Toshi's mouth twitched slightly.

"All she wants to do is move out actually" the blonde looked down at his phone once more, she hasn't even told him when the date of her next appointment. He frowned deeply as a thought came to mind _'does she even want me there?'_

"Sorry to leave so abruptly but my class is about to start" Toshi grunted getting up and pushing the chair slightly before leaving the room. At least when he's All Might, Fable doesn't seem distance, the man felt a pang in his chest.

* * *

By each passing day, Toshi became more irritated than the last Fable had slowly been spending becoming a shut-in. Only coming out when he's not home or when she thinks he's asleep in his own bedroom. How could he talk to her about the situation if they're never in the same room as each other! That morning he went training with young Midoriya, the hero wasn't fully invested in the training, with other things weighting on his thoughts.

Toshi stared down at the cup of tea sitting on the center table, getting cold. He hasn't made a move to drink it since he made it. He watched the orange cat mew and pad his way over to the door, Fable is home. The click of the door opening had the cat meowing loudly as it weaved its body between her legs.

"Hey, Pumpkin" she kneels to give him a good head rub, before realizing that her roommate was present, "hello to you too, Toshi"

"Evening, Fable" he leaned over crossing his arms while resting them on his knees, "how was your apartment hunting?"

"It went well…saw some places close to the school at a good price" Fable flinched slightly at the tone of his voice it had a bite behind it. She smiled slightly as she removed her shoes and slipped on her house slippers. The man nodded slightly, she didn't like the energy coming off him, "is there something wrong, did your meeting go bad?"

"Fable, we need to talk" Toshi finally said, and with that, the young woman groaned and rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to discuss Toshi" she cocked her hips annoyance laced her voice "I'm moving out soon that shouldn't be so hard to comprehend"

"Why!" the man said in a shaky voice, "you can stay here…we can raise our child together"

"You don't have to do that" violet eyes narrowed at the older man, they've spoken about this before, "I'm not stopping you from being in their life…I'm just making it easier"

"Easier for who, exactly?" Toshi tries to keep his voice level, his blue eyes boring holes into the woman before him.

"FOR YOU!" Fable growled out as she buries her hands in her hair, "Toshi, god…you're not a spring chicken anymore...a-and on top of that there's your health problems" her eyes trailed down his willowy frame. She clenched her fist slightly "I-I don't want to put more stress on you…Toshi…I care for you…deeply…I-I won't forgive myself if something happens"

"Fable…"

"This is my fault anyways" she continued "i-if I haven't forced myself on to you that night…then none of this would have happened" she bowed deeply "I'm so sorry…I should have apologized a long time ago". Hot tears started to stream down her face and create wet spots on the floor below her, she continued to apologize.

"Fable, look at me," Toshi said, with the last bit of courage she had the young woman looked up at the man.

Fuck.

He was standing at his full height, sometimes she tends to forget how tall this man was since he was always hunched over in some way. It made her feel things, that made her feel dirty and even with her emotions going haywire right now. Her body didn't miss a step in making her feel something that were certainly not platonic towards her friend. Fable's face flushed slightly, squeezing her legs together she stood at her full height.

"You didn't force yourself on me that night" the man's face turned right as he coughed nervously, "I want you to stay…here with me…I want us to be family"

"B-But…if you wanted a family…y-you would have had one by now" Fable dried off her eyes with the back of her hand, "Toshi…you're so great…any person would be blessed to have someone like you by their side".

Her words made the older man's heart skip a beat once or twice; of course, he wants a family. The thing with being the number one hero is, he put his career first and never thought about his personal life once. By the time he began to actually think about setting down roots. He was the target of countless of villains and he couldn't bear, the thought that he's the reason his loved ones were in danger. But, as Yagi Toshinori he doesn't have to worry about that at all, no villains would assume that someone frail as him would be All Might.

"Maybe I didn't find the right person yet" he took a step closer to her, in turn, caused her to back up a bit, "I'm not doing this because I have to…Fable I want to, how many times do I have to tell you this"

"You deserve a chance at actual love…it feels like I'm tying you down" she refused to look at him in the eyes "I want you to be with someone that you care for…like really care for a lover, not a friend". Her brows furrowed together her chest started to ache, she had to make him understand even if she does decide to stay. What does that mean when he wants to start a romantic relationship? Whoever his partner is they won't be comfortable with the live in 'baby mama'. Besides, where will she sleep! With the guest room turned into the nursery the man hasn't thought this out at all.

"I care for you" Toshi set a hand on her shoulder, Fable wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Why can't he understand this?

"Yes, I know but as a friend, Toshi" she rolled her eyes, she wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"What if I told I care for you, more than a friend should?" the older man looked down at the younger woman. Her eyes widen at the initial shock, her mouth opening and closing. He didn't just say that?

No.

She was hearing things, how could he? Her? She's nothing special and on top of that she fucked up. Yeah, he probably meant something like family Toshi couldn't possibly hold romantic feels towards her.

What a silly thought!

"I care for you more than a friend too" Fable smiled back at the man with a warm smile. She heard the man let out a sigh of relief before a booming laugh filled the room as he relaxed.

"Great, that makes this so much easier to do then," he said, Fable blinked she was going to ask what he meant. The question died on the tip of her tongue when the older man stole a kiss from her.

* * *

Here's a pick of Fable: post/173813969450/given-name-fable-miller-code-name-rain-drop


	6. The Settling Waters

Chapter Six:

The Settling Waters

"HACHIKO!" Fable burst into her best friend's apartment, "holy shit…Hachi…shit…oh my god…just…" the young woman closed the door behind her. Fable's body shook as she placed her fingers on the tip of her lips, "h-he…he confessed thenhekissedme!"

"And you left! You didn't take that chance to hop on that Yagi **_DICK!_** " Hachiko, laughed as she watched her friend's face. It went from immediate shock to something akin to disgust and pure embarrassment.

"W-what no" Fable shook her head changing her foot wear, she shuffled over to the couch, "I can't"

"What do you mean 'can't'…you did it when you were drunk" Hachiko smiled, leaning over to her friend and place a hand on Fable's stomach, "that's how this little guy was made"

"WHOA!" Kaito strolled out the kitchen with a tray of tea, with a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his stupid face, "and he knocked you up…who knew he had it in him". Kaito placed the tea down on the table before sitting across the two women, "the dets please"

"Oh, god" Fable buried her face in her hands, "no…no 'dets' for you" she muttered under her breath. Side eyeing her pink haired friend, who just sipped his tea chuckling.

"Okay…but he confessed and you ran" Hachiko groaned rubbing her temple, "why would you do that to the man"

"I…um might have had panic" Fable looked down at her hands, Toshi's shocked face flashed through her mind when she ran out of the apartment, "I fucked up"

"Hell, yea you did…you're acting like a middle schooler with their first crush" Kaito scoffed, staring down his friend.

"I-I didn't know what to do…how to act" Fable wiggled in her set, using a pillow to cover her face, "he was all like… 'what if I care for you more than a friend' and me… _me_ thinking he meant something like family replied 'yeah, I care for you too'"

"Oh my god…not only did you friend zoned yourself…but went to the next level and family zoned" Kaito laughed, "that's rich"

"Stop laughing at me!" Fable barked face heating up behind of the pillow, "you dick"

"Okay, Fable we can fix this" Hachiko pat the cushion next to her, which the older woman scoots over to the duel colored haired one.

"Yeah?" Fable puffed out her cheeks slightly, she hasn't dated anyone since she came here. She was only focusing on work, if she had a tail it would be wagging like a puppy's.

"Go back to the apartment" Hachiko took a sip of her tea, "get on your knees and-"

"Ask him to forgive me!" Fable grinned and clenched her fists as she shot off the couch, "that's brilliant Hachi!"

"Cotton-chan, no…I mean give him the good succ" Hachiko continued to sip her tea, dark eyes flashed over to Fable choking on air.

"NO!"

"Then sit on his face" Kaito chanted his face turning red from how hard he was laughing, "just be careful, that butt of yours could be dangerous"

"I hate you guys" Fable's face was burning at this point she wanted advice not to be laughed and mocked at.

"I hate you guys" she repeated arms crossed and sits back down, why are her friends like this? Maybe she should have had just called Nemuri instead. She has no idea how Hachiko, became idol/model! She was so vulgar and she goes around dressing like a cute sweet Lolita.

It was late by the time Fable made it back to the apartment, she cursed herself she was only supposed to be at Hachiko's place for a one hour. But, she and Kaito kept Fable longer than she wanted to stay. Toshi was probably already in bed, god Fable felt like shit for running away like she did. Fable rest her head against the door with a drained sigh, she just wants a shower then to curl up in bed. Straightening her back, and opening the door with the key that Toshi lent her.

* * *

Peeking inside of the dark apartment, all she could see was the nightlight from the hall way and the soft humming from the empty fish tank. With a sigh, Fable changed footwear before stepping inside of her temporary home. She's going to miss this place when she leaves.

 _You don't have to._

 _He wants you here._

 _To be a family._

Gripping the hem of her shirt, the dark-skinned girl made it to the room she was staying in. She, could stay, live with Toshi, and try to make it work. Warmth rushed to her cheeks, they could be a nuclear family. He did want to try the couple thing right…since he confessed and all, Fable doubts that she's reading this wrong. Collecting her things to take a quick shower before returning to the room. Placing her dirty clothes in the hamper, turning on her heels the woman headed to Toshi's room.

Softly knocking on his door before pushing it open, to her surprise he wasn't asleep. The room was lit dimly as the man in question was reading a book in bed. She bunched up the hem of her night shirt. When Toshi looked her way and placed the book on the nightstand.

"Miller-san, I would like to apologize for my earlier actions" the tall man looked down at his large hands. He's calling her 'Miller-san' not only crushed Fable but made her feel rather uncomfortable coming from him. It made her stomach churn, "I see now how badly I read the signs"

"Toshi…please…don't" Fable pulled at one of her coils, "you didn't read the signs bad…it was all me" her feet started to move by themselves; before she knew it, she was right next to his bed. The young woman hadn't been in her since the day she woken up after their little romp, "I was so caught up in running away that I" she paused for a moment trying to find the words, "that I…twisted things…the thing is I want to stay…but all the 'what ifs' kept plaguing me".

"Fable," Toshi studied the young woman before him, this was clearly hard for to say. His body shifted slightly before pulling into a tight hug and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Fable's grip the front of the man's shirt, sobbing heavily into the white clothing.

"No, let me finish" she took a shaky breath, "I wanna try this…us…to be a family with you. After all, I care for deeply…I like you more than a friend should." Fable let out another sob, she tried to catch her breath, "for years now" her voice became small and frail. She continued to cling to the older man, while her breathing even out and the tears stopped. Toshi handed her a napkin, which she took and cleaned off her messy face. Sure, her eyes were still red, but that's better than looking like a teary-eyed mess.

"Thank you, for listening" she smiled sliding off the bed, to head back to her room. Her room, huh, it had a nice ring to it. This place will be her home from now on the young woman's heart leapt in her chest.

"Stay" she heard Toshi's low voice call to her, blinking she turned to face him with slight confusion on her face.

"I am…no more apartment looking," Fable said in a clear voice looking back at the older man.

"No, here" he patted the now empty side of his bed, "with me"

"O-oh" the woman's face flushed slightly, making her way back to the bed. Slowly climbing back in, lying next to her lover? Partner? Boyfriend? Oh, god this is going to take some time to get used too! The lights shut off in the room, the bed shifted as Toshi pulled the blankets over the both. The blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller form and pulled it close to his chest, his chin was resting on top of her head. Shit. Her friend's words resurface once more and Fable's stomach flipped at the thought.

Ha.

Nah.

This was nerve-wracking enough; besides she was happy with just this. No, need to make it even more complicated than it already is.


	7. Pitter-patter

Chapter Seven:

Pitter-patter

This was the second time that she had woken up in Toshi's bed, but this time when she came out of the fog. The man was still in bed with her, the young woman's heart jumped into her throat. She became acutely aware of the man behind her, how shallow his breathing was against her neck. She inwardly cursed herself, hoping that he didn't choke on her ridiculous amount of hair in his sleep. One of his arms flung loosely over her waist the palm of his hand planted against her stomach.

Fable swallowed thickly, this was so intimate almost to intimate. She allowed her eyes to close once more weighting out her options. One, she could untangle herself from the man, or two she could just lie here until he wakes up from his slumber. Fable craned her neck to sneak a peek from Toshi, only to find that he was indeed awake.

"Morning Fable," his deep voice was thick with sleep, blue eyes peering down at her.

"Morning" the young woman squeaked, before shiftily turning her face away from him. Feeling mortified from being caught sneaking a peek at the older man, "did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I had in ages" he hummed leaning into her, "what about you, Fable"

"Uh…" Fable's face grew warm feeling his hand move from her stomach and rest it on her hip, "it was nice"

"That's wonderful to hear" Toshi hummed once more shifting slightly, before rolling onto his back, "I have no plans for today…is it alright if I spend it with you?"

"Oh!" Fable nodded glancing over at the man as her stomach tingled slightly, he wanted to spend the day with her!

* * *

"H-here" Fable held out an envelope with both hand as she held her head down, "I-I was going to give you this when I moved out but…uh…that isn't going to happen". The woman avoided looking into the older man's eyes. Toshi took the envelope and carefully opened it, money, his eyes flickered over to her before handing it back to her.

"I can't take this from you without feeling guilt" he placed his hands on his lap, "I don't need compensation from you"

"But…" she blinked a few times "it's for all the food, utilities, and me living here rent free!" the envelope had contained the deposit she had gotten back from Ito-san and a little bonus since he kicked her out unjustly, plus some money she placed in there from each pay check. "It'll cover all my expenses up until now…hopefully"

"Fable, you really don't have to do that" the man smiled at her "you don't have to pay me a cent". How could he say that! Surely an assistant job didn't pay that well…even if you're All Might's assistant.

"Toshi, don't be silly" Fable pucker her lips into a small pout, "if I'm living here now, I want to help out…somehow"

"Well" Toshi looked down at his clasped hands, "I really don't want to put any pressure on you" he stopped the pout on his lover's face, so cute, "and stress…"

"Toshi I'm pregnant! Not a flipping proline doll" Fable shook her head "I'm not even heavily pregnant yet" the woman's cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Uh…fine" Toshi scratched the back of his head, Fable grinned with triumph, "we can split the bills then" this still didn't sit well with him, since his name was on the lease of the apartment.

"Great" Fable grinned happily and handed him back the envelope, "then take this as…kind like my deposit for living here" the woman chirped happily.

"Again, I have to refuse your offer" he placed his hand on his on the back of hers "how about we start savings account for the little one instead"

Fable opened her mouth slightly before closing it once more. Her heart fluttered a bit, he was already thinking about their child's future. He's going to make such a good father! Father fought the urge to hide her face behind her hands, smiling she nodded.

"So…with you living here," the older man started, rubbing his thumb over the back of Fable's hand, "maybe you should move some of your things out of storage"

"Hmm" Fable looked around the painfully bare apartment, "Oh…sure…" she didn't want to take over his living space. After all, this was his bachelor pad originally, she didn't want to over saturate his place with 'Fable'. Maybe she could take out a few pictures, that's about it…she might have to sell most of her possessions then.

"Great, we have more than enough time…with it being summer vacation and all" the older man chuckled softly.

"Oh! Okay" Fable nodded once more, it completely slipped her mind with everything that had been happening for the last couple of months. Her eyebrows furrowed together, that means he might actually have time to come to the appointment with her! Like a real couple, Fable's cheeks flushed slightly. "Toshi…would you like to come to my first appointment?" she watched the man jumped slightly, with his eyes widening, "I know I should have asked before" Fable rubbed the back of her head.

"Of…of course…I'll love too" his hands shook slightly as his heart thumped inside of his chest "b-but why now"

"I know…I should have asked you before" her eyes moved to the side "but I didn't want to get in the way of you working…god, I hope you didn't think I didn't want you there"

"Fable, I would miss numerous days of work for this child of ours" the blonde man declared. Fable's began to race and hammer against her ribcage.

"But…you work for All Might…" the young woman bit the inside of her cheek

"All Might will understand" he insisted with a curt nod, "trust me"

"Miller-san, the doctor may see you now" the nursed called out in the waiting room causing the young woman to jump slightly. Toshi stood up and held his hand out for Fable who took it. The nurse eyed the pair before leading them to an empty room. It was a bit chilly in here due to the air conditioner, even though outside was blazing hot due to it being the beginning of August. Toshi helped her up on to the bed in the room while he took residence in one of the two empty chairs in the room.

"Do you think we'll know the gender today?" he glanced around the white room.

"Uh…no" She kicked the legs slightly against the bed, "I think it might be too early for that" she laid back on the medical bed. It didn't take long for the doctor to enter the room, it was an older lady with warm welcoming features.

"Why hello Miller-san, Yagi-san, my name is Dr. Hayhashi" she shook bother of their hands "and I have the pleasure of helping the two of you through this journey". Smoothing out her lab coat before taking a seat at the desk, after logging in she pulled up Fable's file, "it says here that you found out about your pregnancy roughly a month after convincing, is that correct?"

"Y-yes" the dark-skinned woman nodded placing her hands in her lap and straighten her back.

"Okay…I see…for me to calculate the most likely due date, I'll need to ask you for when was your last menstrual cycle" she continued to type on the computer.

"It comes about every two months…not exactly regular" Fable's face bloom with heat, since Toshi was in the room. They never talked about that, hell why would he even needed to know before this happened.

"Hmm…I see" Dr. Hayashi fixed her glasses, "that makes this…a bit more complicated then…but not un-doable" she smiled over at the young woman, "are you, first-time parents?"

"Y-yes, this is our first" Toshi answered his cheeks held a bit of tinting, the older woman hummed and continued to type.

"Any medical history, in your families" she looked up at them both, Toshi shook his head. His family was pretty healthy from what he knows.

"Twins," Fable said "we…have a history of twins in my family…my mom didn't have any…but my aunts and grandma tends to have them" she drummed her fingers against the bed.

"So, you'll have a higher possibility for twins then" Dr. Hayashi hummed softly crossing her legs, "any pets?"

"We have a cat…and planning on getting a couple of fish" Fable spoke up looking at the doctor.

"Who's on litter duty?" the doctor leaned back into her chair and pushing her glasses back up her nose.,  
"Uh…a mixture of both of us" Toshi's eyebrows furrowed together, "is that okay?"

"Yes, I'm not saying to get rid of your cat…" she tilted her head slightly "I just want Yagi-san to be on litter duty for now until the child is born, a cat's feces could be harmful to a pregnant woman and her unborn child's health". Toshi's eyes widen slightly before nodding, from all his research that never showed up.

"Well that's enough, for now, to end out the session would you like an ultra sound" Dr. Hayashi finishes up her notes.

"YES!" both the expecting parents exclaimed happily with sparkles in their eyes. Dr. Hayashi chuckles softly before shifting Fable into position.

"We're just going to do the external one today, okay dear," Hayashi said as she rolled up Fable's shirt, "Have you done one of these before?"

"Uh…yes back at home when they were trying to figure out my irregular cycle" Fable answered staring up at the ceiling.

"Ah" Hayashi nodded squeezing some gel onto Fable's bare stomach, causing her so shiver slightly, "have you two been sexually active since the pregnancy?"

This caused the already silent room to become rather uncomfortable for the two excepting parents. Fable's stomach dropped, the woman knew that she wanted to be intimate with the older man again. But, there is the problem that he doesn't want the same thing after all maybe there weren't any sexual feelings on his part. Yes, he said he wanted to be with her, but he never said he wanted to be with her sexually.

"I'll take your silence as a no then" the doctor turned on the machine, "it's perfectly fine to have intercourse during a pregnancy, the human body evolved so that it is possible"

"Oh" was all she got out of Toshi, Fable didn't even say a word. The doctor continued to hum as she pressed the rounded object in her hand onto the younger woman's stomach.

"That little blob there is your baby" Hayashi traced the outline of their child on the screen, "I don't see any signs of a twin…but that doesn't mean there isn't one-" Fable drowned out her doctor, her eyes widen as tears prickled up at sight of her child.

"It's so small" Toshi whispered softly, he was also tearing up as well.

"From what I can tell, you're a little more than ten weeks along" Hayashi studied the small life on the screen "with my educational guest…your due date will be in March…beginning to the middle"

"A march baby" Fable hummed softly, her heart fluttered once more, they have such a long time to see this little guy.


	8. Droplets

Chapter Eight

Droplets

Fable fanned the dust particles out of the air, wow it had gotten mucky in a short about a time. Toshi was standing next to her his hands clasped behind his back. He insisted that they collect some of her things today since the next couple of days he'll be busy with All Might things.

"I don't remember what I packed in here" She muttered under her breath while rubbing her chin. Kneeling before a box, she opened it and filtered through it badly packed dishes. She felt Toshi loomed over her.

"I gave you that" he reached down and picked out the set he, gave her as a birthday gift one year. Fable nodded and collected the rest that matched the set, it was really ugly, to be honest. The china was scattered with puke colors and hot pinks; it reminds her of something that her grandma would buy. But she loved it because it was something from Toshi, "we should bring this home with us" the man hummed thoughtfully.

"Okay," Fable giggled softly, picking out the rest of the china that matched. Come to think of it, all Toshi's plates where plain white. He needs more colors in his life, tasteful colors. Toshi started to move the plates to a 'keeping' pile. Fable continued to shift through the boxes in the dimly lit room.

"There's a switch here" Toshi announced before turning it on, and she blinked rapidly as her eyes got used to the brightness.

"Oh wow," she rubbed her eyes "that's bright" she looked around the room, the only source of light was the door way before.

"Do, you need more articles of clothing?" Toshi looked down at the box labeled as 'casual wear' he remembered back when she moved it with a small suitcase. Fable stood up and dusted off her knees.

"Uh…maybe…" her brows furrowed together, her room was going to be the nursery soon. If she brought more clothes where would she put them? Is he going to give her the third room, that she came to know it to be his office, "I don't think I have a place to put them"

"Nonsense" Toshi picked up the box and moved it to the 'keep' pile with a grunt, "You can have most of the closet" he dusted off his hands, "Besides…we have to buy a new bedroom set anyways…with more pieces…since you'll be staying"

"Wait…what?" Fable pressed her lips into a thin line what is this man talking about?

"Our bedroom" Toshi looked over at the young woman in question, Fable's face flushed. Yeah, she'd been sleeping in there a lot more offended now, but she asks if it's okay with the older man. That doesn't really make it _'their'_ bedroom at all.

"I know all your garments can't fix in the room as it is, right now" Toshi started to look for any box marked as clothing, "but soon it will". Toshi sighed watching the young woman move rummage through the boxes if they were back in Tokyo. She could have been living in a skyline apartment with a beautiful view of the whole city, a perfect place to raise a family. But, instead they're living in his apartment, the first apartment he looked at actually! He should have looked around more, should have found something roomier, big enough for the three…maybe four of them.

 _She doesn't know that you're All Might._

The man frowned deeply, that is true he can't keep it a secret any longer. They're going to be living together, raising a family. He couldn't keep that from her, he wants this relationship built on trust and not lies. Next year they'll look for a bigger place for them. His eyes followed the young woman puttered around the cramped space before him, shifting through the boxes.

Sighing deeply, he followed her lead in searching for things to bring along with them. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted some boxes labeled 'toys' that's probably where her plushie collect was. Toshi smiled softly, he could place some in the living-room in place of the lumpy pillows on the couch. Bending he opened one of the boxes that indeed relieved some of the collection, the collection wasn't huge just about eight or ten. This box only held four of the items, reaching over to its neighbor he peeked at the rest, definitely keepers.

Then a smaller shoe box caught his eye, curiosity winning out in the end. Toshi lifted the lid slightly what he saw inside caused him to pull his hand back as if flames licked the tips of his fingers letting out a loud gasp.

Shit!

"Toshi, did you see a bug?" Fable called over to him, worry in eyes "or…a rat?"

"N-no I'm fine" the blonde smiled weakly, seeing the woman pucker lips slightly before going back to her business. He watched her a bit before, reopening the box, these where indeed _adult_ toys. The man's face became inflamed. She left them here! Then all those times he heard her…she was using her hands. Fable isn't queit at all, he remembers a good chuck of that night and the morning after.

Would She.

Would she, like to be intimate with him again? Toshi knows he isn't the best-looking man out there…she could have someone closer to her age after all. Maybe that was why she wanted to move out so quickly, Fable was ashamed of him. He slyly scooted the box into the 'keeps' pile maybe he'll get to use them on her someday. The thought brought the man into a coughing fit.

"Toshi!" Fable peeked over from behind a box, "are you okay? Do you need some air?" his lover rushed over to him.

"Yes," He gave a weak smile, wiping away some blood, "not to worry"

"Go outside!" she clenched her fists "gets some fresh air it'll make you feel better" Fable frowned deeply as she eyed the older man.

"Fine" he chuckled "I'll bring these down to the car then" he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Before collecting the boxes to bring to Fable's car, he found it funny that she owns one but hardly uses it. At least now his parking spot won't be empty at the apartment complex.

* * *

Toshi had moved everything into the apartment with little to no help from Fable, who idly stood by and watched the man work. She was once again reminded that Toshi, wasn't frail as she originally thought, he was rather muscular under all of those baggy clothes. Violet eyes could see the induvial muscles flex when every time he moved. The living room was now unkempt with the boxes but it'll be temporary since Toshi decided on a new master bedroom set. Fable poured some lemonade she had pre-made before they went to the storage earlier that day.

"You should have let me help" she scolded the man while handing him the glass. Though she had to admit that he didn't look one bit tried at all.

"Fable, I had it all under control "you can count on me"

"But still" Fable felt her flood with warmth at his words "I'm here to help, I want you to depend on me too" she glanced down at the pitcher in hand "this is a two-way street"

 _'My love'_

A low chuckle rumbled in Toshi's chest, hand reaching out and cupping the side of her face. Thumb stroking her cheek gently, pink darting out from between her lips to wet them. The older man shivered wanting to feel those lips against his skin once more.

 _Is that a possibility?_

"Fable" the man felt his heart race it's now or never "do you find me attractive?" his face turned color immediately after that question.

"Wha?" Fable had to do a double take, did he just ask what she thought he did! The young woman licked her lips, where did this come from all of sudden? It was no lie, she thought he was handsome, she loved the sharp angles to his face. He had the deepest blues eyes she had ever seen! His hair reminded her of hot summers she had at home, but it was his smile that started this whole thing! When he smiled at her it could cause the young woman to die a little on the inside. It made her heart race, and the feeling never left her to this day.

"O-Of course…n-not" the man shifted in his seat, that night was a fluke it was the alcohol talking not her, "I'm sorry…I-I over stepped" he pulled his hand back.

"No, No" Fable placed the pitcher on the center table before sitting in the older man's lap and cupped his face between her hands "y-you didn't over step at all"

"Then what is your answer" large hands rested on her hips, rubbing small circles into them. Toshi couldn't understand after all the villains and high-pressure situations he's been through as All Might. This is the most nerve-wracking.

"I-I do" Fable nodded shyly, with those two words the older man felt his entire being, being washed over with the sense of relief.

"My skeletal features don't bother you at all" laughed warmly seeing Fable's face twisted at his words.

"You're don't look like a skeleton" she huffed resting her head against his chest, who told him that!

"D…do" if the man still had a stomach, there would have been butterflies fluttering in it, "you...w-would…"

"Would I what?" Fable peered up at the man above her with a raised eyebrow, what could get this man flustered so badly.

"Like…er...does" Toshi's face grew brighter by each passing moment, his fingers began to drum along her hips.

"Come on, Toshi" Fable huffed, "what is it?"

"The idea of intercourse…between us interest, you" The blonde's face was brighter than a ripe tomato. His fingers dug into her sides, slightly causing the younger woman to shift in his lap.

Oh. He was asking about that!

"I…uh" She could feel his glaze burn a hole in her skull, "yes, sex with you interest me" Fable rubbed the back of her neck. It would have been a damn lie if she said 'no' this man made her feel things. With a heated face, she took a chance to look at the man before her. His eyes where closed as he let go of the breath, he was holding.

"That's marvelous" he gently pulls at her curls, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "another question…do you fancy All Might at all?"

Fable squinted her eyes at the man slightly, why would he need to know that for? Is he jealous that she works with his boss so closely? Does he think that she'll leave him if the number one Pro-hero gave her the time of day? Fable pressed her lips together into a thin line, of course, All Might is nice a piece of ass…with a nice ass to boot. She wouldn't be surprised if that hero made men question their sexuality. She may have made a joke or two about wanting to climb that man like a tree, and sit on his face while he eats her like the last meal.

Toshi doesn't need to know that.

"Why?" she leaned back pursing her lips, eyeing the older man suspiciously. His eyes started to dart around the room.

Oh, God.

What if he wants to be cuckold! Yagi Toshinori, might be a cuck! Fable's whole body felt as it was engulfed in flames. An image of All Might taking her from behind as Toshi touches himself came to mind. Fuck. She's a filthy sinner.

"It's not important anyway" Toshi leaned down and placed a kiss on Fable's forehead then quickly placing another one on her lips.

"O-okay" Fable said knowing, it was nothing but, she'll have to ask about that later when she has the chance too.


	9. Stirring the Waters

Chapter Nine

Stirring the Waters

"So, why is Aizawa going again?" Fable hummed softly as she ran her fingers through her lover's sun kissed hair. At the moment the man was sitting between her legs as Fable pulled his unruly hair into a ponytail. Tilting his head back slightly before planting a tender kiss on his forehead.

"He just wants dinner later" Toshi replied before standing up, he held out his hand to help Fable up. Who just bat it away and lifted herself up, "I wish you could come" his voice held regret in it.

"It's fine…All Might stuff, remember" she stretched slightly popping her spine in the process, "Besides, Hachiko and Kaito want to spend the day with me"

"I'll see you when I get home then" the older man smiled picking up a duffle bag and flung it on to his shoulders, and headed to the door since Yamada was waiting for him down stairs, "you'll be missed, darling"

"U-uh" Fable's face flushed as the man gave her small smile before exiting the apartment leaving her alone in shock. The young woman fell back down on the couch in pure shock, he gave her a pet name. And it was 'darling' of all things! Fable used one of the plushies littering the couch to muffle her squeal of excitement. Okay, she needs to contain herself and get ready for her evening with her dear friends. Getting up the young woman rushed to take a quick shower and be ready by the time her friends arrived.

* * *

"Darling? That's so cheesy." Kaito mocked as the trio sat in a booth at an upscale restaurant.

"I think it's very Yagi-san like." Hachiko took a sip of her glass of beer with a small smile as she leaned back into her seat, "It's adorable~"

Fable shifted in her seat slightly, the young woman's cheeks flushed lightly for the pass month or so it felt like all of this was a dream bubble. It felt too good to be true as if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up from. Her hand ghosted over her growing bump.

"He had to attend an interview with All Might." The young woman swirled around her drink before gingerly sipping it.

"Blah, he has a beautiful wife waiting for him at home." Kaito rolled his green eyes before leaning against his hand, "He's putting work before you"

"O-One! I'm not his wife." Fable turned up her nose at her friend before looking down at her phone, "And two, he is not…he's just doing his damn job."

"Miller-san, would you like some wine?" their waitress returned with one of Fable's favorite bottle in hand. The dark-haired woman jumped slightly before shaking her head and held her hand out slightly.

"No, I can't have alcohol right now" Fable smiled sweetly, "I'm pregnant…I'll just stick with my juice."

"Oh! Congratulations Miller-san!" The waitress smiled before taking out her notepad to collect the group's order. The young lady left the group once they placed their order. Fable noticed a couple of businessmen at the bar joking and laughing. She'd been to this restaurant many times, enough to see the regulars and for the staff to know her preference.

"TURN ON THE TV! ALL MIGHT IS ON!" One of the patrons shouted out, who clearly had a little too much to drink. The bartender merely nodded and turned on the TV and turning the volume up so everyone could listen. It was one of those talk shows, nothing serious like the news. Fable pulled at one of her curls and faced her friends, with the TV becoming background noise. She saw no use in listening at this, the hosts were probably going to ask stupid questions.

"So, Hachi how's the studio?" The young woman leaned over the table with her hands clasped together.

"Fantastic! They got me an interview with Present Mic!" The dual-haired woman grinned ear to ear. Everyone at the table knew how much Hachiko looks up to the blonde man and everything that he accomplishes in his career. Holding down a teaching job, his radio morning show, and being a Pro-Hero he's everything that she wants to be in life.

"Yo, tell us when you're on!" Kaito slammed his hands down on the table causing it to shake, "Cotton-chan and I would def listen to it."

"Oh, yeah we will." Fable clenched her hands in fist giving her friend a determined face, anything these two will do. She, Fable Miller, will have their backs no matter what. Hachiko's pale face turned pink as she laughed at her friends.

"They still want to sign you on, Fable." The Idol glanced at her friend with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Nah." Fable shook her head. "I'm a teacher, becoming a mother soon, and I have the sweetest man I could ever want…I'm perfectly happy right now." The young woman was beaming with joy.

"Ew…you've gone mushy on us." Kaito gagged before laughing, "Oh thank you." He smiled as the waitress returned and lined their table with the food they ordered. The three decided to stop talking and watch the interview. It was rather boring until they reached his teaching job:

"So, All Might I know it's old news about Yuuei." The male host smiled brightly at the camera, "But you gotta tell us, how is it?"

"It's a great opportunity, to get to shape the minds of the next hero generation." The large man laughed.

"How about your co-workers, do you get along with them?" They asked. Fable rolled her eyes, of course, he gets along with them, everyone likes All Might.

"Of course, there will be a few bumps in the road, but my co-workers and I get along swimmingly."

"What about your newest co-worker?" The female co-host interjected blinking innocently, "our sources said she's from America…is that difficult?"

 _DIFFICULT!_

Fable felt something inside of her as she looked over at her friends. These people were calling her difficult because she's from America! How did they even know about her, fucking shit. A deep frown set on her features as she glared down at her half empty glass. Hachiko reached over and rubbed her shoulder in comfort, they don't even know her.

"Where did you get that from? Miller-san is one of the easiest people Present Mic and I had ever worked with…she assists us in our classes." The Pro-hero crossed his arms, giving the female host a disappointed look. Who gulped leaned into her seat, seeing that she just made a mistake...

"Aw, All Might likes you." Kaito teased with a smug look on his face.

"All Might is my co-worker and him protecting my honor is just amazing." Fable placed her hand on her chest with warm smile, "He's a kind man with a big heart...he saved me from a horde of reporters on my first day as a teacher at Yuuei." She began eating her meal before it went cold. "Speaking of co-workers, they say dating in the workplace is very common…has anyone caught your interest, All Might?" The male co-host asked, crossing his legs.

"That would be highly unprofessional, even though Miller-san is a very attractive young woma-" the hero stopped and tried to back track his answer.

"All Might has a thing for you." Hachiko covered her mouth in disbelief as Kaito dropped his chopstick jaw slacked. Fable shook her head at her two friends, that slip up didn't mean anything, did it?

"He could mean something else…like just giving me a compliment." Fable, bit the inside of her cheek, is this why Toshi had asked about All Might. He knew that his boss held feelings for her, and was he worried that she'll leave him for the Hero. Shit, everything makes so much sense now.

"Pfft" Kaito rolled his eyes then finished off his drink and ordered another from the waitress, she nodded and went to get him one, "Context, Cotton-chan"

"Oh, no no" Fable shook her head as she buried it in her hands with a groan. This needs to be smoothed out, this has to be ironed out. With a pained sigh she looked at her friends from between her fingers, now people think she's dating All Might. At least no one knows what she looks like, and he could straighten things out with the media later.

"All Might would never date a gaijin." The group heard the voice behind them, "I don't know why the good men always go after these pesky gaijin girls."

"I know? He should get a nice Japanese girl instead." Her friend agreed with a laugh. Hachiko's eyes darken at the pair's insults to her close friend. Even not knowing that the exact person that they were talking about was in earshot.

"Can I fuck them up?" The idol whispered over to her pregnant friend, who shook her head.

"That's not fair." Kaito gritted his teeth, "Those bitches can't just talk about you like that!"

"It's fine." Fable said weakly as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, looking down at her food, it seems that she will be taking it home tonight after all. The night continued on, with Hachiko and Kaito angrily drinking.

* * *

During dinner her two friends decided it would be a great idea, to drink off Fable's problems for her. That was a stupid idea, and she told them and now she has a pair of drunk schmucks on her couch.

Which she must take care of now.

"Girl, get yourself a threesome," Hachiko said, slurring some of her words, she had half her body on the couch.

"Nah." Fable places a glass of water against her friend's lips, "Drink, bird girl" using her other hand. The dark-haired woman leaned the idol's head back slightly to allow the cool water to enter the drunk's mouth. With the glass half finished, she petted her friend's head, violet eyes scanned over to Kaito who was knocked out. Getting up the young woman returned to the kitchen with said glass and placed it in the sink.

"Fa…Fabllleee…Fa..Fable." Hachiko called out from the living room in her weakened state. The oldest of the trio prays that the idol wasn't about to release the contents of their stomach on the floor…again.

"Coming." The woman shook her head and decided to rinse out the glass before returning to the living room.

The padding of Pumpkin's paws against the hardwood floor was the tell-tale sign that someone was coming home. When the door open, she heard her cat's mews as the person, entered the apartment. Drying her hands, she went to meet Toshi in the living room, but he wasn't alone both Aizawa and Yamada was with him. They were looking at her two drunk friends on the couch, causing Fable's cheeks to flare up.

"People are here." Hachiko's voice was muffled by a plushie, muttering something else before seemly drifting off to sleep.

"W-welcome home, Toshi." The violet-eyed woman said in a small voice, she swiftly moved to Hachiko and to pull her body fully on the couch. The idol won't like it if this was her first impression on Present Mic. "did you have a nice outing?"

"Uh…yes" the blonde nodded tearing his eyes away from the two in his living room, "I assume the same for the three of you."

"NO!" Kaito shot up, eyes barely opened as he made a fist causing Fable to jump, "I wanted to smash someone…ugh not in a sexy way…smash them into the ground."

"They insulted me personally." Hachiko started to weep on to the plushie, "and it cut me deeply"

"They didn't say jack about you." Fable placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at her friends, "Go back to sleep, I called your father and he's sending someone to pick you up."

"They talked shit about you…a-and…you're an extension of me…like…like…Kaito help me here."

"Like a strap-on." The man gave his fellow drunk a thumbs up, he passed back on the couch.

"Yeah, what he said." Hachiko agreed on the pink haired man

"I'm not your fucking strap-on, that's like saying you use me to fuck with people." Fable groaned face palming herself. Why the hell is she talking to these idiots especially with them like this, "Kiss my neck ribs, yuh fools." Fable slipped into her mother tongue with an accent and all. The room went so silent that the sound of her jaw popping from clenching her teeth could be heard clearly. Her phone starting to ring, the woman quickly answered it.

"Oh! You're here…okay, I'll send them down." Fable summon her aqua men to escort the two drunks down the awaiting car.

"WE SHOULD DO THIS AGAIN!" Hachiko called out as she was being guided out the apartment, "HOW'S NEXT WEEK SOUND?"

"Uh…" Fable made a face of displeasure she'd rather stay home then go out again, "I'll think about it". Closing the door behind the young woman let out a sigh, shoulders immediately relaxing her head hit the hardwood door with a clunk, "my god"

"You're okay there, Miller-san" Aizawa placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh…yeah." Fable looked over to her side slightly, "Sometimes…my friends are draining…but tonight was okay."Turning she walked over to the couch to straighten it up, before sitting down, Pumpkin jumped into her lap purring loudly.

"We were going to have a nightcap here…but you seem to need some rest Miller-san." The dark-haired man said.

"Oh, don't let me stop you." Fable got up causing them cat to jump off, "I'll leave you guys be…if you'll excuse me." She gave a bow. Before returning to Toshi and her shared room, striping down to just her panties and slipping on one of her baggy shirts before drifting off.

* * *

The woman stirred awake when the other side of the bed dipped, yawning she rolled on to her side to the outline of her lover. Muttering she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and using his back at a pillow. Not a very comfortable position but it was good enough for her, and the body heat coming off him was nice.

"Darling, we can't sleep like this." The man side as he shifted her into a better sleeping position. He climbed into bed and gently curled around the smaller form in the bed, in turn, Fable snuggled into the larger figure with a sleepy smile.

* * *

The next few days went by like blur, soon she'll have to return to school, god she missed them. All her students' happy smiling faces, the stuffy smell of the classroom and her co-workers. It'll be so nice to see them again soon. She already had a lesson planned, all she had to do was run it by Yamada and get it approved. But heading back to Yuuei also means, she'll have to be working with All Might again. She may not carry any romantic feelings for the man, but he was criminally handsome, he probably had so many women and men throw themselves at him. He must think everyone wants him, she has to set things straight.

Fable sat on the couch sipping a glass of ice tea, her hair was pulled up into a pineapple to keep it off her neck. She was wearing the lightest clothes she had, normally she would be walking around in her underwear. But she doesn't leave by herself anymore and it would be just planning rude to do that in front of a gentleman like Toshi. Hearing his office door open, Fable faced her whole body towards him.

"Toshi." She called out in a small voice, he must know how All Might felt…he was there at the interview "Can we talk?"

"Hmm…of course, my darling." He shuffled over to the woman and sat next to her, "what's on your mind"

"I've been thinking about that interview…that one when All Might kinda sorta confessed." Fable glanced over to the still empty fish tank, "And I want you to know that I'll never leave you for him."

If she could see the man's expressions she would see the whirlwind of emotions playing across his face. Toshi's heart fluttered inside of his chest if he wasn't All Might himself. The man would feel a wave of relief wash over him, but instead, it was guilt. He was building a family with this woman and for years he kept this from her. Toshi can't do this any longer, now that she has a target on her head because of his loose lips. On top of that if the villains found out that she was also carrying his child…they could end both Fable's and their unborn baby's life. Hurting him more than anything else, he would be being pleading to die at that point if that ever happened.

"Darling…I have something to tell you." He said in a somber tone, as smoke began to bellow around him.

"T-Toshi!" Fable coughed slightly as she fanned the smoke away, "What's happening?"

Once the fog had cleared, she could see the number one hero sitting next to her. All muscle with that trademark grin. Her brows furrowed together trying to piece everything together. Just a moment ago her adorable string bean was sitting next to her, and now there was the beefiest of cakes she had ever seen.

"I'm All Might."


	10. Rolling in the deep Seas

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Rolling into the deep Seas**

Fable blinked stupidly at the large man replacing her lanky lover, _'I'm All Might'_ repeated over in her head. How could that be true, it didn't make any sense but here's All Might standing in front of her, wearing Toshi's baggy clothing that are now skin tight on his muscular form. Toshi couldn't be All Might…Toshi is frail…sick. Fable's eyes darted around the room, this has to be a trick.

"N-No" Fable shook her head and stepped back, "you're not All Might and you're not my Toshi"

"But darling I am" the man held his arms out, "Toshi and I are one in the same"

One in the same? Toshi would never lie to her for this long, right? They knew each other for years, had almost daily meetings at their favorite cafés before she moved here. Where they went from weekly down to monthly, when he gets the chance to visit before following his boss. No, before **_HE_** moved here for the teaching job at Yuuei.

"T-Then…y-you lied to me" Fable yelled, "lied for years" she clenched her jaw shut. Why didn't he tell her sooner, did he not trust her enough? How could she build a life, a family with someone could keep such a secret? The young woman bit back the tears, as her shoulder shook uncontrollably.

Fable Miller hates a liar.

"Darling…please I had too" Toshi said in a calm voice, "it was to protect you"

"PROTECTING ME!" Fable shouted, the blood began to boil her veins "I CAN FUCKING PROTECT MYSELF" she slapped her hand against her chest. Who does this man think he is? Fable. Fucking. MILLER. Doesn't need protecting, she isn't some damsel in distress.

"I know that now" the man flinched at the sound of her voice, it would almost comical if she wasn't so pissed at him, "but let me explain myself…then you can judge me" he lifts his shirt to reveal the scar covering half of his side.

"Wha…" Her brows relaxed slightly, she'd never seen that before judging by the color it was old.

"I can't keep this form up anymore," Toshi said, his body started to release steam causing him to revert to his slender weaker form, "I was badly injured…just over a year before we met…it took my stomach and most of my respiratory system…I can't keep being the symbol of peace for long"

"Then why do you still do it!" Fable questioned, she hears about all the daring work that All Might, no Toshi does. He's in no shape to keep on doing things that could bring him closer to death!

"I have to be the symbol of peace, the hope of the people" Toshi looked down at her, seeing the pain flashed a crossed her features.

"But it doesn't have to be you, Toshi," her nails dug into the palm of her hands, her eyes ghosted over to his scar what kind of villain could leave such a mark on All Might.

"Not, to worry I'm training successor my as we speak, soon I'll be able to retire" the man held his arms open.

"What?!" Fable said under her breath, he's has a replacement already lined up. He really wasn't going to tell her about his double life as a hero at all.

"Young Midoriya would be a wonderful hero" Toshi continued, as he moves closer to Fable. Her eyes flickered over to him, he's training that cute little broccoli child to be the next symbol of peace. She remembers watching him back in class and thinking that he had a lot of potential as a hero. But to replace All Might one day, she didn't know…he was so sweet.

"I won't die now" the blonde wrapped his arms around the young woman, "not when I have so much to live for, we're going to become a family and I want to be here to watch them grow up in this world"

Fable's heart fluttered in her chest, her own arms snaking around the tall slender man. She nuzzled her face into his chest, letting the tears that she was holding back fall freely. He's not going anywhere, her Toshi is going to stay with her for years hopefully.

"What I said on that talk show was a major slip up that could bring you bodily harm" Toshi continued as he pulled her closer to his body, "villains would have been watching…and now it's known that All Might has a weakness"

A weakness. She's his weakness.

"I can take care of myself" she grumbled into his shirt, hot tears ran down her cheeks. The man above her just hummed and held her closer to him. As much as she hates the fact that he didn't tell her sooner, it was probably for the best. If he had told her earlier in their relationship, they'll probably wouldn't have been friends. Fable knows herself, and she would have gotten nervous and unintentionally ghost the hero, she wasn't good at talking to celebrities. The young woman can see herself not showing up to their meetings and making excuses why she couldn't make them until she'll just stop contacting Toshi all together. She cringed inwardly at that, knowing that might be how it would go.

Fable Miller hates liars.

But she loves Toshi Yagi.

"I'm so sorry for deceiving you for all these years, please forgive me" Toshi whispered softly, his hold was like an iron grip. He held her tightly in place, as he leaned down and pepper her face in butterfly kisses, "I know it's asking a lot from you, darling"

"No, I forgive you," Fable said with her eyes lowered to the floor, "but no more lies…okay" she craned her neck to look at the man. Who nodded viscously, agreeing, before letting her go, and wringing his hands. The slender man's shoulders hung low while his brow knitted together.

"You stop that! no sulking" Fable pouted playfully, taking his large hand in her smaller and squeezed it softly, "let's go get some fishies". Fable turned toward the still empty fish tank in the living room, it had more than enough time to cycle and it was now perfect to house some new fish.

"Really!" Toshi's eyes widen, it's been so long since he originally set up that tank, that he thought she'll never get fishes. The man quickly scrambles to get his jacket, wondering what kind of fish she'd get. He knew that she loves goldfish, especially the butterfly tail Toshi had to admit that they were beautiful to look at.

"Yea" Fable nodded getting her jacket, "we're going to my go to guy, I've been talking to him for a while". She kneeled next to Pumpkin who was sleeping happily before getting ambushed with pets. The cat didn't mind at all, in fact, he stretched out and leaned into psychical contact with a soft purr. Fable stood up and turned towards the blonde with a soft smile, "I'm ready to make this place my home"

* * *

Fable's go to man was about three two hours away from their apartment, half way into the drive. Toshi fell asleep thirty minutes into the drive, Fable turned down the radio so it would be barley above a whispered and won't disturb him. Fable yawned as she glanced over at her lover, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. She loved watching the older man sleep, her face flushed lightly. God, that's creepy and deep down she hopes that he doesn't know about her watching him sleep.

Shit.

She hadn't told her family back in America yet about her life situation yet. Fable chewed the inside of her cheek, what would they think? Their sister and daughter got pregnant in a foreign land, by a man thirteen-years her senior. Fable huffed as she gripped the stirring wheel tightly. She was never supposed to stay in Japan for this long, and she defiantly wasn't supposed to be building a life here. Her family was expecting her to come home, to do Hero work with them.

 _You're a disappointment to your family._

She'll have to tell them eventually and pray that they'll expect the fact that she's going to stay on these islands. Live a full life with Toshi and their unborn child and who knows maybe they'll have later on. Toshi seemed like the kind who would want a sizable family, maybe three or four. A smile spread across her face, Fable can live with four Toshinori juniors and if the gods would bless her they'll be two sets of twins. So, she wouldn't be giving birth three more times.

Violets eyes flickered over to the sleeping man once more, building a life with him wouldn't be bad at all. Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, the young woman decided she'll her family soon. If they don't agree with her life choices then she'll have to suck it up and deal with it. Hopefully, it won't come to that.

"Sweetie, wake up" She pulled up to the store and gently shook the man up, "we're here"

"W-wha?" the man jumped up and looked around, "I'm so sorry" he bowed but it looked cramped and awkward in the small car. Toshi's face bloomed with color when he heard her call him 'sweetie',

"It's fine" Fable stepped out of the car and cracked her back slightly, god driving for that long can do a number on her back, "you decided to come and that's all". The man stepped out of the car and if Fable feels cramped, then poor Toshi must have felt like he was folded in half. She painfully watched him slowly pull himself at full height. Maybe it's time to get a new car and sell this small convertible, after all, how would a baby seat even fit in the back.

"He has a couple of fish already hand picked out already" she took his head and lead him into the store when the store bell rang the owner poked his head from behind the counter, "hello, Sasaki"

"Ah, Fable" the older man came to greet her, "it's nice to see you again, I already have them waiting in the back"

The older gentleman leads the pair into the back where he kept the fishes he planned on giving to Fable. In a large tub, held a couple of butterfly tails, all with different colors and pattern. Fable's grin widened it would so nice to have some of these guys swimming around in the tank back at home.

"Oh, you got some pandas" Fable bounced on her feet as she watched the fishes swim from the top. The black and white colors would look nice in the tank back at home, "what do you think, Toshi should we only get the pandas?"

"Hmm…" the man leaned over the large tub watching one of the fish pokes it's head out. The panda color fish was nice to look at, blue eyes scanned over the other fishes in the tank, "I like it…we can have one of that multi-colored fish"

"Oh, good eye" Sasaki walked over to the taller man, "the calicos, are beautiful aren't they...they'll be a great addition to your home". The woman looked over at the fishes and nodding agreeing with both men.

"We'll take these two" Fable pointed at the one of each pattern, "Are the male or females?"

"Excellent" Sasaki smiled and packed up their two new fishes, "I'll ring you two up right now, those two are males I believe"

"Okay cool, cool" Fable nodded as she paid the older man before taking the fishes. The young woman tried to contain herself once she held the bags in her hand, "What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know, darling" Toshi looked down at his beaming lover holding the pair and fishes in her hands. Now the empty tank won't tease him with the what if she still decides to move out.

Violet eyes scanned the dark bed room, Fable can't sleep and she has no idea what time it was at the moment. All she could hear was soft snoring coming from her lover. She does know that they went to bed around 11:30 PM, and she drifted off to sleep for a bit, but with no way to tell what time it is, she'll just assume it's very late. And to make matters worse, her body is being a needy bitch. The aching between her legs was what that woke her up in the first place.

Fable squeezed her legs together before she could just rub one out before moving into the same room as Toshi. Besides she can't do something like that with him besides her! It was a hot night, causing Fable to opt for a thin tank top and some tiny shorts, Toshi decided on a T-shirt and some light weight pants. They were lying back to back to reduce the skin on skin contact. What if he wakes up and catches her red handed. Fable breathes through her nose, maybe she could go back to the spare room. Nah, that's too much work she wants to get rid of this feeling on top of everything her nipples started to harden for no god damn reason.

 _Fuck._

Her fingers flexed against her chest, as her eyes squeezed shut maybe she could do this. Only if she was really careful with her moments. Fable bit the inside of her cheek as she tenderly pinched a tender nipple. A soft moan passed her lips, the man behind shifted slightly but she can still hear his snoring. Relaxing slightly her other free hand travelled down the length of her body and over the growing bump to find its way between her legs. Her index finger brushed over the painfully sensitive nub nestled between her lips.

Why the hell was she so sensitive tonight of all nights. Sucking her bottom lip dipped her thumb into her entrance to gather so lubricate then drag it back up to hard nub. A breathy moan passed her dry lips, opening her legs just enough to slip two fingers into her. Shit, that feels so good licking her lips Fable slowly starting to thrust her fingers.

Fable open palmed her breast, the sensation of her nipple rubbing against her hand was barely enough to bring her over the edge. Maybe if she adds a third finger, that would help her finish off. The stretch of the third finger barely did anything for her, god she was wishing that she didn't leave her toys in storage right now.

* * *

"Darling" Toshi's groggy voice causing the woman to go stiff when did he wake up! _'Shit, shit, shit'_ Fable repeated in her mind. ' _Stay still, stay still'_ was another phase repeated in her head maybe if she stays still he would go back to sleep. The man turned to face the young woman and pressed against her, Fable's heart began to race inside of her chest. Fable's hand glued to where they were, the young woman was frightened.

"Y-yes" she decided to answer him and get this embarrassment over with. What's could go wrong if she asked for help? He did say he found her attractive right, well he admitted to all of Japan. So maybe a little heavy petting won't hurt, "T-Toshi…sweetie…w-would touch me?" the woman stilled waiting for his answer.

"Touch you?" the man's sounded confused, of course, he wouldn't know what she meant, Fable sighed and faced him. taking his free hand, she placed it over her breast there was an audible gasp in the room.

"O-Oh…" the man stuttered as his hand twitched around her breast, "a-are you sure about this?" Fable huffed, leaning over him she turned on the lap.

"Yes, I'm completely sure about this" the woman straddled his narrow hips placing her arms on either side of his head successfully trapping them larger man under her, "please Toshi"

"W-wouldn't you rather…All Might" the man said looking anywhere but her. Fable blinked yes, buff Toshi is hot it's still Toshi under all the beefcake.

"But I have All Might right here, under me" the woman chuckled when she saw pink dust across his cheeks, "now if he doesn't want to do anything that's fine too"

"NO! NO!" the blonde snapped his head back towards her and held her hips in place, "I do…I really do…but I don't want you to be disgusted with me"

"Toshi…I would never" she placed kisses along his neck, "you're great, I can list things off right now" Fable nipped at his neck, "you're handsome" she placed a fleeting kiss on his lips, "you have amazing eyes, I find you extremely attractive like this" her eyes travelled down his body.

"R-really," the older man asked wide eyed, he faintly remembers her saying something close to that before.

"Oh yeah" Fable nodded, gripping the hem of his shirt, "can I?" she asked. Fable wanted to see all of him, she didn't care about the scar covering half his side. Toshi was incredibly sexy in her eyes, and she's going to make him know that. The man under her gave him a silent nod, "I want a verbal answer, Toshi". Her needs where put on the backburner in favor of making his man feel appreciated and wanted.

"Yes," the thin man gave a quick nod before sitting up to help Fable remove his shirt and tossing it to the side. The man felt his blush start from the tips of his ears and to the base of his neck. The woman before him didn't have a look of disgust instead of her eyes focused, "darling?"

"Shhh" she placed a finger against his lips, "perfect" she leaned down to kiss the scar covering most of his left side. Her fingers traced the edges of it before danced a crossed his exposed skin. She wants to feel everything that she could, she wants to map out every bumps and dip of his torso. Toshi's breath hitched when her thumb brushed against a nipple causing her to stop, "do you like this?" Fable ran her thumb over it once more.

"Y-yes" his eyes fluttered shut and his whole body shuddered when she pinched the small nub. Licking the thumb and index finger on her free hand, she uses them to attack its twin. Her mouth covered the one that currently has her full attention, gently she bites down just hard enough to cause a pleasurable sting before switching to tentative sucks. Toshi jumps, groaning softly when one of his hands finds purchase on her hip, her tongue lapped at the abused nub. With a low chuckle, she did the extract same thing to its neighbor.

Wet kisses trailed up from his chest and to neck where she decides to leave small love bites behind. Placing a kiss on his cheek before stealing his lips for a one. Toshi nipped the woman's bottom lip causing her to gasp, ceasing the moment the older man slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eyes fluttering close Fable moaned into the kiss, her tongue greeted his engaging in a small dance before breaking apart. Fable continued to ignored fabric sticking between her legs, to treat the man under her. She shimmied just low enough to pull down his pants and reveal his cock.

Fucking shit.

Fable choked slightly at the sight, well this answered her question it was the alcohol in her body helped her relax. No, way in hell a sober Fable could take that without being wet enough or some good foreplay. The man was **_HUNG_** no wonder she felt a stretch back then, her face burned slightly. If Fable would have to guess he might be eight or a little over that, he was thick and veiny. It was a shame she didn't get a look back then, or she'd use this as spank bank material months back.

"Darling?" Toshi's voice caught Fable's attention off guard, she peered up at him. Cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment, does he think she's a freak for just staring.

"Um sorry" Fable chewed the inside of her cheek, "w-well last time we…got intimate I…" she ran her tongue over her bottom lip "I…uh never actually got a clear look…sorry if it was making you uncomfortable"

"O-Oh…that's okay" his face flushed under the warm light of the lap, "is it acceptable?" Fable held back a laugh did he really asked this monster of a dick is acceptable, this sweet man. She could barely wrap her small hand around the base of his dick, no wonder she couldn't walk properly the morning after.

Deciding not to answer that ridiculous question Fable ran the flat of her tongue from the base to tip. Gasping the blonde dung his nails into the bed sheets. A smile graced the young woman's lips, when was the last time she gave someone head? Geeze, let's hope she's doing this right. Wrapping her lips around the head she used her free hand to pump the length of his member that wasn't currently in her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks the young woman began to bob her head, lapping at the head pressing it against the slit before pulling off with a loud pop. All the while she could hear the man above her trying to muffle his moans, that was the reason for the frown on her face.

"Toshi, stop that" Fable groaned, swiping her tongue over her wet lips, "I need to know if I'm doing a good job" she rolled her eyes before taking him back in her mouth.

"Y-Yes, Dar-AAHH~" Toshi gasped when he re-entered her warm mouth and slowly going deeper with each head bob, "s-shit". His hand flew forward to keep her in place, his lover's eyes slide shut as her pink muscle traced one of the many veins in his cock. Causing the man moan softly not bothering to hide them anymore on her request. Fable coughed the longer he held her in place, "S-SHIT!" Toshi removed his hand quickly, "are you okay"

"Y-yeah" Fable nodded wiping the salvia off her chin, "I want to try something" her face flushed thinking about it. It's been so long since she'd did _that_ to someone hopefully she can so handle it. Casing down her eyes, Fable took his member into her mouth once more with a content moan she took him deeper with the bob of her head. Her hand continued to stork what couldn't fix in her mouth. Her free hand started to fondle his heavy balls in her hands, being very careful to not harm them.

The man moans rang through the empty bed room, the sound of her pleased lover went straight to her core. She could feel the member twitched in her throat, Fable smiled, he was close. She can finish him off like this! The young woman doubled her efforts to make the man finish. When the moans in the room got louder with uneven panting, Fable felt pride swell in her chest just a little bit more. Instead of having his load shooting down her throat, the man pulled her off his member.

Fable is going to yell at his man again. Why. He was so close she was so close to tasting him on her tongue.

"N-No…I want to finish with you" Toshi panted, brushing some stray hair out of Fable's face. Fable was thankful that due to her skin, the man couldn't make out the hot blush that just bloomed on her face, "besides what about you" he pulled her up to her knees. This started with him wanting to help her release someone of that pent up sexual energy that she was harboring for so long.

"I-I'm fine" Fable covered her face with her hands, she couldn't look at him in the eyes, "I-I can finish you off then we can head back to bed," the heat in her core said otherwise but he didn't need to know that. As much as she would like Toshi touching her, she couldn't even fathom the thought of it.

"Don't be silly, you want release don't you" the tips of his fingers brushed the side of her face, "let me help you with that"

Fable's breath hitched in the back of her throat swallowing thickly the young woman nodded. The man wants to treat her back, the depths of Fable mind went to his mouth on her. More specifically Toshi, eating her out like a starved man. Fable didn't notice when the man nodded, and start to pull down her tiny shorts just enough for his hand to slip between her legs.

"You're wet" the older man was surprised by the fact, "this is because of me?" he ran his index finger along her cloth covered slit.

"Yes, of course, it's because of you silly" Fable huffed while she grinds against his fingers creating friction that dragged out a moan from both of them, "I find you incredibly sexy". The moan forward and placed butterfly kisses down his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck pressing her body flushed against his. She made sure to leave a few marks behind on his chest so he can hide them both was Toshi and All Might. Toshi removed his hand from her shorts, running them up her sides a couple of times before landing on the hem of her shirt.

"Can I take this off?" he asked her, his voice was soft barely above a whisper. Licking her lips Fable nodded lifting her arms to help him remover her night shirt, "beautiful" the man said under his breath. Under all her nerves Fable wanted to laugh, she just started showing when school starts back up the students will notice and question. She'll only get larger for the months to come; will he still think that she's 'beautiful' when she's big as a truck down the line.

Fable fought the urge to cover herself, keeping her hands stiffly at her sides. Toshi had seen her naked once so this shouldn't be a big deal for either of them. That didn't stop the hammering against her ribcage, the young woman was shivering nervously under the man glaze. With shaking hands Toshi pulled down both her underwear and shorts. With shallow breaths, he leaned back on his knees drinking her.

"S-stop staring" Fable squirmed under his glaze as she caved in and covered her chest and curled into a small ball.

"S-Sorry" he looked away briefly cheeks burning hotly, before turning back to look at her once more, "u-uh…I mean…no…I'm not…you're beautiful…I can't just…stop". Butterflies found their way inside of her stomach from his words. Hesitantly she removed her arms and uncurled her body, sucking in her bottom lip. Toshi's large hands squeezed her thighs tightly as he pulls her closer to him. The man's hands travelled back up her body and cupped her tender breasts in his oversized hands. Fable arched her back with a soft hiss, over the past couple of months her breasts and nipples had grown sensitive.

Toshi pinched the perk buds pulling out a soft moan from her, they reminded him of Hershey kisses. Leaning forward he took one into his mouth and lapped at the nipple before sucking on the nub. He felt Fable's hand buries itself into his hair to hold him in place, this just might be his part of her. They might not be as big as other women but he thinks they're perfect, small enough to fit in the palm of his hands, and he gets a great reaction from her. At that thought, Toshi pinched Fable's nipple then gave it a sharp twist, in which he was rewarded with a loud moan. The man's cock twitched god, at the sounds that were coming from the woman under him.

She was vocal, very vocal and he likes that. It lets him know that he's doing a good job in pleasuring her. Running his fingertips along her soaked lips the blonde groaned at how wet she was. He did this to her, looking like how he does at the moment that thought caused pride to swell in his chest. Toshi slid a finger into her wet core.

"T-Toshi" Fable moaned her back raising off the mattress, her legs spread wider allowing him more room. The man pulls off her nipple with a wet 'pop' before latching on to the twin giving it the same treatment.

"Shhh" he pecked on the cheek before kissing her lips softly, he gave a shallow first thrust before adding the second. He watches her facial expressions change as he picked up the pace, Fable flung her head to the side. She grabbed a spare pillow to cover her face from embarrassment, he was staring at her with such intensity, "none, of that darling" he removed the pillow from her face.

Fable whined softly as she averted her eyes away from the man, god why is he like this? It gets her nervous with all that staring! She gets far in her vent when Toshi fingers brushed against a bundle nerve. Shit! It made her see stars as her walls hugged the digits pleasuring her, she tried to reach for anything but they just end up digging into the sheets below her. The young woman's hip jutted upward all the while trying to keep her voice down.

Her voice hitched when the man added a third finger, stretching her wider for him. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes feeling the fingers thrust into faster. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself queit once more. The young woman bucked into her lover's hand, eyes screwed shut she let out a silent scream when Toshi flicked her clit. She was, close so close, the coils in the pit of her stomach tighten.

Then he stopped.

"Toshi!" Fable yelled, the now dull feeling making her sulk, panting she glared at the man above her. Who had a smug grin on his face, "I-I was so close"

"I know, you're really easy to read, darling" the smug grin didn't leave the man's face. she wanted to wipe the grin off his freaking face, and she is not easy to read! He removed his fingers from her to stork his member. Toshi hooked one of her legs over his hip, aligning himself with her entrance, "ready?"

Fable nodded sucking in a deep breath through her nose readying herself for his girth. Toshi gave a curt nod before slowly entering her; they both let out low moan. Fable's eyes fluttered shut, shit, he's fucking big her hips twitch slightly. Toshi slowly slid in inch by inch, gritted his teeth, she still feels the same from months prior. Bracing a hand against the headboard his thrust started out slow and shallow, letting her get used to the feeling.

"Shit" Toshi cursed softly continuing his gentle thrust, just hearing the small sounds from the woman under him made him want to go faster. He needed those cute sounds they fuel him, but he'll have to be patience. Painstakingly he kept his slow pace waiting for a sign for him to be just a little bit rougher with her.

"Faster" Fable let out a shaky breath once her body relaxes and Toshi thrust felt more pleasurable than the beginning of their coupling. Her body grew hot when the man let out a low grunt before picking up his speed. He pulled out a moan every time his head brushed over that small bundles of nerves. Toshi's free hand landed on her hip pulling her closer to him; he leaned over and peppered her neck with kisses. Switching between the kisses and light bites, the idea of wanting to leave some marks on the young woman popped into his mind. Her skin tone would make it hard for his marks to show, but won't stop him from trying. His lover squeaked at a slightly harder bite before sucking at his teeth impressions.

Once he was done decorating her neck with love bite he could spot some slightly darker patches of skin littered over her collar bone. The man smiled in triumph, seeing his handy work, blue eyes travelled down to the bouncing chest. Maybe one-day Fable would allow him to rest his head on them like a pillow.

"A-Ah…Toshi", Fable's eyes rolled back into her head, reaching between their wet bodies her hand found her clit. Playing with her clit while Toshi was pounding her into the bed was bring her closer to her edge. She arched into the man, the woman's hips started to buck against his. Toshi moaned deeply feeling her walls squeezed around his member, bringing him closer to release.

The hand that was holding the headboard went to grip her other hip, putting his full weight on his knees. The older man with a tight grip pulled her body closer to him wanting to get deeper. Fable started to chant his name feeling the coil return the volume of her voice slowly increase.

"S-Shit" she cursed as she released around his member her walls spasmed around him. Toshi's thrust became uneven until he climaxes soon after his small lover. Fable blinked a few times, for some reason it felt like Toshi grew…bigger. Slowly looking up she didn't see her small sweet Toshi, but a blushing All Might.

"I-I…I…" the beefier Toshi pulled out and quickly moved over to the edge of the bed. Fable's brows furrowed together, trying to figure out what just happened here. Sitting up she scooted over to Toshi and climbed into his lap.

"Shh" she placed a kiss on his lips "it's okay, baby" she caresses his cheek lovingly.

"No, it's not I could have hurt you" Toshi armed his arms around the woman in lap, running his thumb over the dip in her hip. Fable sucked her teeth, like hell he would! One of these days she is going ride that buff Toshi dick, but it's going take some time and some convincing.

"But you didn't" she nuzzled the side of his cheek, "and I know you would never hurt me" The man smiled down at the small woman who was busy peppering kisses over his broad chest. Leaning against the bed he ran a finger down her spine, he could stay like this for hours.

"Toshi, I feel icky can we take a bath?" she looked up at her lover with round puppy dog eyes.

"W-we as in us?" the man stuttered, face bright as a ripe tomato watching Fable get up and take his larger hand in her tiny ones.

"Mhm~" the woman nodded, standing up on her weak legs that wanted to give out on her at any given moment, "yeah, aren't you sweaty…I know I am"

"Uh...umm…of c-course" Toshi stood up, Fable started to hum as she leads him to the bathroom following her like a small puppy. She didn't let of his once they entered the bathroom not even when she turned on the shower. Toshi stood behind her letting her humming calm him down. Checking the temperature Fable nodded and stepped into the shower pulling a now smaller Toshi along.

"You're back to normal" Fable more stated than asked, eyeing her slender lover standing behind her.

"Once, again I'm sorry for that" Toshi muttered softly, a stunt like that could had ready hurt her and the baby.

"Sweetie stop apologizing" Fable wrapped her arms around the man's midsection hugging him tighter, "like I said before it's fine, I'm fine"

He sighed hugging her tightly feeling the warm water hit against his body, this wasn't much as shower. Blue eyes looked down at Fable whose eyes was sliding close, he should bring her back to their room. They'll take a proper shower in the morning.

* * *

this took so long because of the damn smut...hoped you liked it


	11. Thundering Showers

Chapter eleven

Thundering Showers

The next few days back at school went smoothly expect the for the students that were sulking that their vacation was over. Fable didn't need to go to a doctor to tell her that's she's having twins. She could see it clear as day, with a large stomach. The woman thought she was too big after her night with Toshi and did some comparing her baby bump with pictures online. Guess what, Fable's bump was larger than the other women than again her baby could just be big. That and mixed with her height the dark-skin woman could just look larger.

By now everyone in the school would know that's she pregnant. Everyone but a young Mineta Minoru that is, who would go around flapping his lips. Spreading rumors that she'd gotten fat over the vacation. Fable wanted to corner that little punk and tell him to stop it, but instead, she's standing outside of 1-A's classroom. Weighting her options, she can go in and faced the class alone or wait for Yamada to show up. The phone in her pocket buzzed with a sigh Fable picked it up and read the message.

Great.

He's at a scene with other heroes tracking down a villain that was causing trouble downtown, he might make it back at the end of the class. Sucking in a deep breath the woman entered the room, well she had nothing planned for today.

"Hello, class!" she waved to the room full of teens when entering the room and placing her things on the desk, before sitting behind it, "Present Mic won't be here, due to villainous activities". She drummed her fingers on the hardwood of the table, "today's lesson was a test…that Present Mic didn't printout in time". The students cheered, seeing that they basically had a free period unless Fable say otherwise, "so I wanted to take this time to talk about your vacation"

"MILLER-SENSEI!" Ashido waved her hand in the air, "START WITH ME! PLEASE, PLEASE!" Fable laughed at her pink student enthusiasm.

"Okay, you have the floor Ashido" Fable crossed her legs and leaned against the desk, chin propped up in hands.

"My family went to a beach!" Ashido squealed, "and then went to the summer festival it was so fun, Sensei"

"I bet" Fable grinned, she didn't know that there was a festival going on maybe next time she and Toshi could go, "okay who's next?" Iida's hand shot straight up in the air next, "speak, dear"

"My family and I went on a trip before I returned home to get ready for the school trip" the young man stated when he stood up, "you're ordinally from the states sensei, I was wondering if you'll be accompanying us as well?"

"Uh" Fable sat up straighter than before she knew about the trip, but she never thought she'd go with her class. Probably stay here and help other teachers for that week her class was gone, "I don't know Iida, I haven't heard any word of me going with you"

"I understand" the young man bowed then sat back down in his chair; the room erupted in whisperings about the upcoming trip to the states.

"You're not coming, Sensei?" Yaoyorozu said, "I've been reading up on the area we're going to visit…it seems interesting to say the least"

Fable laughed at the young girl's face she didn't seem one bit excited to visit the foreign country at all, "I may not know where you're going but I bet it's really fun"

"We're visiting New Hope Academy" Yaoyorozu offered.

"NHA!" Fable covered her mouth in pure shock, of course, Yuuei would have a sister program with that school, "that's my high school!"

"Sensei, then do you know Demolition and or Molten? They went to that school also!" Midoriya raised his hand, his voice going an octave higher than normal. Fable gave a full belly laugh before a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"I'll give you one better, they're my brothers" her grin widens when she saw realization in the boy's eyes.

"YOU'RE RAIN DROP!?" the young man almost fainted "I-I have so much to ask you" he scrambled to get his notebook.

"Oh no, not now" Fable held up her hand to stop him from going any further, "later, when we're not in the middle of class". The young teen visibly deflated in his chair clenching his notebook in his hand.

"So, you weren't all talk at all!" Bakugo growled balled up fists steaming as he bore holes into Fable.

"Nah" Fable clicked her tongue staring the ash blonde down as if daring him to try to hurt her.

"Then why don't you train with us anymore!" He yelled "You think you're too good for us or something? Just because you came from some fancy ass school back in the states? YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US, I WANT TO WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE"

Violet eyes blinked as the young man went into his rant, he does something close to this every other class. To, say that's she used to this by now would be an understanding; it was normal with class 1-A.

"How was your holiday, Sensei" Urarka askes looking at her teacher.

"Uh…nothing much…I just moved into a new place…so nothing much" Fable she rubbed the back her head.

"She's was getting fat" those three words travelled over the stillness of the room, and landed right on Fable's ears. Her arms wrapped around her mid-section as everyone turned to Mineta with disbelieve written on their faces.

"That was uncalled for" Uraraka scolded the small teen.

"But it's true…she was getting a little chubby before we left…but now all she wears are baggy clothes" the purple haired teen added.

"NO!" Fable's voice raised dangerously high, her eyebrow twitched at this little asshole "I'm pregnant Mineta!" fiery eyes burning holes in the boy's head, who sunk deeper into his chair "is that what you do? Go around spreading rumors that your teachers, without proof?" Moving from behind her desk she stalked over to the young man burning eyes never leaving him, "I'm highly disappointed in you" she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"SO, ALL MIGHT IS THE FATHER!" Ashido, grinned looking over at her teacher with heart-eyes, "I knew it! The two of you make such a lovely couple"

"No, NO" Fable blurted out, "he's not the father…goodness…what made you think that?"

"The interview, where All Might have confessed his hidden feelings" Asui, raised her hand for her input. Fable cursed Toshi and his loose lips, she should have known that everyone and their mother would be watching that interview.

"Uh…you see…All Might never have told me personally about these feelings" Fable lanced her fingers together, "I found out with everyone else that night, besides I'm already with my child's father…who isn't All Might" she added quickly seeing Ashido raising her hand once more, before putting it back down.

"So…All Might doesn't have a chance?" Uraraka asked

"No" Fable deadpan "listen, I am in a happy relationship with my, sweetheart, he is the father of my child, and there is no way that I'll leave him for All Might" she drummed her fingers along her arms, these kids better not try anything.

* * *

Fable sat down on one of the empty chairs in the teacher's lounge everyone was finishing up with their classes of the day. While she took advantage of the queit time to grade some of the English papers, the kids were getting better since the only English in the class rule. Thinking about the class only caused Fable to pinch the bridge of her nose for the hundredth time that day. Their kids and kids would do and say stupid things at times. What if they find out that she is technically dating All Might, but it wouldn't lie since she didn't know that Toshi was the number one Hero at the time. Even if they weren't the same person, she would never leave Toshi for someone else.

The young woman bit the inside of her cheek, drumming the pen against the table before correcting a student's spelling. She should give Mineta's parents a call, what he did in class should be punished. Fable's cheek puffed out with a hand ghosting over her stomach, she doesn't look that big, right? Maybe it's because she's on the shorter side that makes her bump predominant.

"HEY! Here's our top idol" Yamada entered the room, with the group of teachers who had just ended classes.

"Oh, hello" Fable lifted her hand up in greetings before looking back down at the worksheet.

"I heard you got the kids all fired up for the trip" the blonde slapped her on her back, "excited to visit theirs's teachers old stomping ground"

"They'll have a good time, Madame will treat them good" Fable placed the sheet she was working on in the 'finish' pile and took out another one to grade.

"I mean you'll be there to show them, around right?" at this Fable looked at her with puzzlement co-worker.

"Uh…I don't know" Fable shrugged, she placed her hands in her lap "I mean the trip is coming up soon…I don't have a ticket…so I assume no"

"That's where you assume wrong, my young star" Yamada pointed a finger at her, "your ticket had been bought since the big man hired you"

"Pardon?" Fable did a double take when she looked over at the blonde man, did she not look her contract carefully when she signed it "I…didn't know"

"Uh…I guess he forgot to tell you then" the man laughed, Fable didn't find this funny at all. Now she's going to rush pack her things, and the trip is like in two weeks maybe less than that.

"Oh well thank you, Yamada, for telling me this" she smiled at him softly, she has to call her parents when she gets back home.

"Fable-chan" Nemuri pushed passed Yamada and slide besides Fable, "so I couldn't wait any longer" the older woman smiled as she placed a gift bag in her lap.

"Oh Riri-chan" gasped Fable softly, "you didn't have too" she placed the bag next to her and hugged the blue-eye woman.

"Open it when you get home, something for the baby and there's something for you and the father" Nemuri glanced over at Toshi with a sly smile, who faces turned a bright red.

"Y-You told her!" Fable's voice went note higher soon also her face was burning, "I-I mean…oh god," she hides face behind her hands.

"D-darling…I-I didn't say anything" Toshi held up his hands in defense, he had no idea how their co-workers figured it out.

"Aw, you call her darling" Nemuri squealed as she leaned against her friend, "what do you call him, Fable-chan?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," Aizawa said, "he let it slip not to long after, they baby news"

"Toshi! Why do you have such loose lips!" Fable groaned behind her hands shaking her head in disbelief.

"I-I didn't know, darling" the man kneeled next to her, "I'm so sorry" the blond was graveling.

"Get up," Fable sighed and rolled her eyes, before laughing "at least it's less awkward…kinda" she shrugged her shoulders.

Fable wiggled slightly on the hard-medical bed under her, with a yawn Dr. Hayashi entered the room. She smiled at the couple before taking her seat at the computer to open the file.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Yagi" Dr. Hayashi turned around she faces them with a warm smile. Fable clicked her tongue slightly, she pretty sure the older woman knows that she and Toshi aren't married. She's not bothered by being called Ms. Yagi, it made her heart raced every time she says it.

"Hello, Doctor" Toshi greeted with his own warm smile. Fable propped herself up on her elbows and waved at the woman.

"I haven't seen you in while" Dr. Hayashi walked over to the young woman to check her vitals. "how had you been? Any changes…morning sickness…eating healthy?"

"Uh" Fable licked her lips and glanced up towards the ceiling, "everything is just about the same…just kind of bloated here and there, I am feeling a bit tired…a long with my breast feeling a bit tender"

"Mhm, that's all normal dear, try avoiding being on your feet for too long. Increase your intake of water try to stay hydrated" Dr. Hayashi hummed, before turning to Toshi "is she eating well, sir"

"Oh" The man jumped up slightly "very much so, I make sure she's eating a balanced diet, doctor"

"That's good to hear, and for your tender breasts that is normal as well" the doctor went back to her desk to jolt somethings down, "it's just mean your body is getting ready to lactate soon"

"O-oh" Fable's face flushed slightly, does that means she going to start leaking soon? The young shivered slightly, how is going to handle something like that during work? Stuff tissues into her bra to adsorb the milk?

Oh, dear god

"Well, you look healthy, now let's check that little guy or girl out" Dr. Hayashi slipped on her gloves, and squeezed some gel on Fable's stomach; Dr. Hayashi noticed her patient was rather large for a woman this far in her pregnancy but everyone is different. Pressing the probe against Fable's stomach moving around to find the baby again, "there, it seems to be growing fine here's the head" she traced the small head with a finger.

"Just imagine in four months' time would be able to hold them in our arms" Toshi sighed lovingly looking at the image on the screen.

"Oh god you're right" Fable grinned widely "Oh no…we haven't started setting it up"

"That's good, or you'll have to add another crib" Dr. Hayashi chuckled, "congratulations Yagi family, you're having twins"

"TWINS!" Toshi gasped looking at the screen wide-eyed, "a-are you sure?"

"See, this is the head of baby one who ends here" Dr. Hayashi, nodded "and here's the head of baby two and they end right here, Ms. Yagi did say she had a history of twins"

Fable scoffed inwardly, she fucking knew it! God, she looked too big for someone who was just four months along. She let doctor cleaned off her stomach before she sat back up and pulled her shirt down. She was hoping that she wasn't going to have twins this time around, but hey if life gives you lemons. You squeeze those lemons back in life's eyes and say, 'you thought bitch'.

"Two babies, sweetie" Fable grinned arms opened for the hug she was about to get from her lover.

* * *

Twins.

She's having twins oh god. It's finally hitting like a freight train, she Fable Miller is pregnant at the age of 27. With one of her oldest friends who is years older than her and is also the number one hero. The young woman's heart hammered against her ribcage, this is real. In five months they'll have two wiggling balls of joys in this apartment. That car definitely needs to be sold, for a minivan, there's no way two baby seats could fit in the back.

"We should think about moving, darling" Toshi sat down beside her looking down at his hands.

"Huh, but why" Fable's head snapped over at her lover with knitted brows, she just moved in, the apartment was big enough right?

"This apartment isn't big enough for the four of us" He looked around the living quarters, "well it is for now…but when the children get bigger, I want them to have a backyard to run a play in…a place for birthday parties"

"But I just moved here" Fable sucked in her bottom lip, she didn't feel like packing up everything and leaving again.

"Yes, I know…but this time we can start over together" Toshi scooted closer to her and places his large hand over her smaller ones, "and what if we decide to have more in the future?"

Fable wanted to laugh, not only she wanted more but she'd already decided that the number four was perfect for her, maybe not for him. that would have to go on 'need to talk' about the list.

"Uh…we can start looking after the trip" Fable tapped her fingers together, too much is happening at once. To calm her nerves, Fable decided to open up Nemuri's present removing the pretty tissue paper. Pumpkin pounced on the pile of colorful paper before rolling into the foot of the couch, "heh, stupid" Fable chuckled.

"That isn't very polite, darling" Toshi chuckled watching the cat uncurled himself before running into the kitchen.

"Hush, you thought it was funny too" Fable wiped a tear away from an eye, pulling out a pack of baby bottles with cute cats on them, "aw that's adorable"

"So, you'll be giving them formula then?" Toshi rubbed his chin in thought

"No, I'm planning on breast feeding" Fable placed the bottles down, "but I will have to pump for when I'm not around"

"O-oh" Toshi's face flushed slightly reaching into the bag and pulls out a pack of onesies, each one had a different animal of it "these are nice…really nice"

"We haven't bought one thing since the news of the little ones" Fable sighed, there's so much that they need to do. Okay, house first, shopping, and then only they should set up the nursey and on top of that, they only have five months to do all of this. God, fuck her life. Fable leaned back in the couch and rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming along. Toshi took the bag seeing that there was one more thing left in it. Leaning over the blonde gave the young woman a peck on the cheek.

Fable watched from the corner of her eye as Toshi pulled out a small black box. Eyes sliding close, right now she needs a small nap. A small sound caused her to crack open of her eyes, Toshi was leaning over the box with shoulders shaking slightly.

"Sweetie…what's wrong" she sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing the man to jump and scoot away slightly. Frowning she looked down at the box in his lap, "gimmie that!" reaching over to grab it before Toshi snatched away.

"U-Uh…I think this was a mistake" the man's face was deep red, and it went down to his neck.

"Let me look at it then" Fable crawled over to the man trying to grab it out of his hands "I'll call her later"

"No, I'll return it to her later" Toshi held the box out of her reach, "i-it isn't something for your eyes"

"For…my eyes" she squinted her eyes at the man, "I will climb you like a tree Toshi!" she saw the man visibly gulp, "I bet you'll like that, you, dirty old man" Fable chuckled softly.

"D-DARLING! T-that inappropriate" Toshi choked and began coughing dropping the box in the process.

"AH HA!" Fable made a dive for the box hugging it to her chest before sticking her tongue out at the cherry faced man. Wiggling in a mock-victory dance; she opened the box revealing a harness with a dildo attracted to it. Now she understood, walled eyed she glanced over at Toshi, goddamnit Nemuri.

A fucking strap-on


	12. Summer Rains

Chapter Twelve

Summer Rains

Fable padded into the living room her eyes flickered over to the clock, it was 12'o clock in the morning, which makes it makes it roughly 1'o clock back at home. Her fingers ran over the cool surface of her cell. Flopping down on the couch, the young woman groaned deeply as she hadn't informed her family at all. They had no idea, she'd been kicked out of her old apartment nor did she tell them about her pregnancy. Sighing Fable got up and paced around the room once more before stopping at the window. It's now or never, running her tongue over her bottom lip. Fable pressed speed dial and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, babe" Claudette answered her daughter, "so now you decide to call your mother, pity"

"Ah...momma…I'm so sorry" Fable rubbed the back of her head, "things…things were just crazy for the past couple of months"

"Couple of months?" Claudette voice lowered a bit sounding a bit suspicious, "what happened, bunny?"

"Umm" Fable leaned against the window, "trouble came my way" she pulled at her curls with a sigh.

"GIRL WHAT HAPPENED!" Fable held the phone an arm's length away from her head.

"Ma…momma" she kept her voice down, "it's okay…I'm okay…everything is okay"

"Is everything okay now, bunny?" Her mother probed, "baby I know you…what is this 'trouble' you speak of?"

"I…kinda of kicked out of my old living space" Fable sighed defeatedly, "But…but don't freak out! Everything is fine I have a place to stay"

"Where are you then? Are you living with Sachiko…the bird girl?" Claudette asked Fable could hear the worry in her mother's voice.

"No, I'm with Toshi" Fable went over to the couch and sat back down and drummed her fingers against his leg, "I've been staying with him"

"Toshi? You mean that man you've been talking about" Claudette hummed softly, "so you're leaving with a man? Sharing an apartment…alone"

"Ugh…mom pleeeeease stop" Fable half laugh, half groaned, "you don't need to make assumptions…that are completely true; we're dating ma"

"WHAT!" Claudette squealed, "Ah, my baby finally is back in the game, are there are children coming next?"

"Ah" Fable chocked slightly "M-momma, please…I just wanted to tell you…I'll be coming to visit for a week...for business…my new job at Yuuei…all the teachers are coming…including Toshi"

"Oh, you're coming back to visit" her mother sounded enlighten "Oh! Oh! Why don't you and Toshi comes over and stay…less money spent"

"Oh, that sounds really nice…but Toshi is a rather tall man" Fable leaned over and rest her arms on her lap.

"Pft I'm a tall woman how bad could it be" she feels her mother's laughter ringing in her ear.

"Ma…he's like really tall…I'm talking about over 7 feet" Fable chuckled and crosses her legs, as she plucked at the hem of her night dress.

"Oh well then…I don't think any hotel bed would be large enough for him…I'll have Oscar to make one"

"Momma!" Fable gasped softly "y-you don't have to ask daddy to do that" the young woman had a small panic attack.

"Bun-bun hush…" Claudette soothed her daughter, "it's fine…Oscar would love too, don't worry bunny"

"Ah…t-thank you" Fable teared up a bit as she rubbed her eyes, "y-you know that you guys don't have to do that"

"But we want too," Claudette chuckled, "but I'm not going to lie…I was pretty pissed when you didn't call me for months…then suddenly do"

"I'm sorry ma, I'm really am" she continued to drum her fingers along her thigh, "please forgive me, please"

"Maybe when I see you here and give you a beating" Claudette joked, causing Fable to flinch slightly.

"Fine…I have to leave now…it's pretty late up here…you know" Fable added in a small yawn for effects, "but I love you, and tell daddy I love him too"

"Love you too, bun-bun" Claudette said before hanging up the phone. Fable placed her phone on her chest and let out a breath of relief, that went pretty well. Better than she first expected her mother seemed understanding, for once. Pulling herself off the couch the young woman padded her way back to the bedroom. Toshi was sound asleep as she crawled her way back into bed, kissing his cheek before going to sleep.

* * *

"I think this looks nice" Fable held up a floral shirt in front of her, "I think it might last until the end of the pregnancy"

"Darling, anything would look lovely on you" Toshi stood next to her with his hands folded behind her back.

"Thank you, Toshi but I'm serious…I can't just keep wearing your clothes all the time" Fable rolled her eyes before laughing.

"I don't see a problem with that" the older man chuckled, rubbing his chin in thought, "I think you pull them off pretty well"

"Well" Fable's cheeks puffed out slightly feeling the heat under her skin raise, "erm…that might okay with you…but I can't just be wearing your things all the time, especially not a work!"

"Very true" the older man chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around his lover before nuzzling the side of her face.

"Oh, geeze" Fable stuttered but doesn't try to escape his hold, "you have to get some new clothes too…somethings that can actually fit"

"Yes, I know…I'm going as Toshinori Yagi and not All Might" the man muttered against her hair.

"Oh…um…I talked to my mother last night" Fable finally separated herself from the taller man, due to the staring, "I told her everything…about me getting…kicked out…about us"

"W-what did she say?" Toshi wringed his hands together, he knew most mothers wouldn't accept the fact that their young daughter is dating an older man.

"She…was happy for us" Fable grinned, "but…I didn't tell her that I'm pregnant yet"

"W-Why? Why you did you hide that from her" Toshi hissed softly, "she'll figure out soon enough"

"NO, I'm not hiding it from her…it's just a surprise" Fable grinned, eyes sparkling brightly "I wanna see the look on her face when I tell her, that's she was going to have two more grandkids"

"Oh" Toshi let out a sigh of relief

"Yes, 'oh'" Fable giggled, "she also offered us a place to stay when we arrived there" Fable hummed as she began to look at other clothes on the racks.

"I-I don't think that's possible…the school might already have booked our rooms" Toshi towered over her picking out a soft yellow sundress and holding it in front of Fable.

"Cute but when would I have time to wear it," Fable took the dress and placed on her arm

"Bring it who knows, maybe the teachers would have a personal day on this trip" the man's voice was hopeful if anything.

"Fine, fine this is enough stuff for me…we need to focus on you now" the woman held her bounty close to her chest, "we need some things for you" she pats his arm, leading him out of the woman's section.

"Not much, darling maybe just some shirts and shorts" the blonde insisted as he followed his small lover to the men's section. Where she picked out a pink Hawaiian shirt with purple flowers, he shook his head and picked the almost exact same shirt but with yellow flowers.

"Toshi, it's basically the same thing" Fable scoffed, and she rolled her eyes at the man.

"Yellow flowers, its matches your dress" he pointed to the sundress in her arms, causing Fable to huff slightly.

"Oh, hush you" Fable hissed softly, stupid Toshi, and wanting to match like those silly couple clothes she sees walking down the street.

"It'll be cute" He gave her a thumb up with an equally as stupid grin, "its subtly telling everyone that we're dating, cute matching colors…maybe we can find something pink for you too"

"Sandals could work" Fable muttered, "maybe even some hair stuff…like a clip or something"

"You could wear both" the older man beamed brightly, "this could be our travelling outfit" the older man began to gush, causing Fable's heart fluttered inside her chest, "and maybe a ribbon" he pulls at one of her curls with a soft chuckle.

"Enough of that" Fable giggled slapping his hand away playfully, "we have to get some clothes for you too" the young woman quickly turns on heels. She went to look at more light summer shirts, picking out a few that would fit him nicely. The rest they would have to get at a big and tall store, or maybe she could try her hand at tailoring again. Fable clicked her tongue and placed the items across her arms. Looking up she notices her lover had gone missing, raising an eye brow she began wondering around the section. He can't be that hard to find after all he's a tall man with blonde mess hair.

"Toshi?" Fable called out, passing a few racks the young woman continued to call his name. Fable groaned deeply how could one lose such a tall man, she doubled back once more to make sure she covered all her options instead of going straight to the help desk.

"Darling" a voice called out to her, she knew that voice turning her head at break neck speed she saw her lover waving his hand.

"Toshi" she placed her hand over her racing heart before jogging over to him, "why did you wonder off"

"I'm incredibly sorry, Fable" the man rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion, "I just thought we should get these too". He held out his findings, a couple of small baby blankets, with a couple of onesies with mittens attached, "We've haven't been stocking up on any baby supplies lately…the only things we have is from Midnight"

He's right, they haven't even started the nursery yet! And they're having twins and she was in her second trimester, well only four months; but leaves them only five more to get everything ready. Fable bit the inside of her cheek, everything is moving so fast and yet she didn't get shit done yet! How would she last, if Toshi wasn't here? Her time management would be all out of whack.

"These are so cute" Fable took one of the clothing and ran her finger across the surface, the cloth was so soft under her touch. Whichever baby she decided to put in this would be so happy, kicking and giggling as they wiggled in their soft jumper. The blanket is perfect when she would have to swaddle them to their fussing, god! Why hasn't she been thinking about these things! What did she think would happen, she gives birth, and everything is magically ready for the twins?  
"Darling, are you okay?" Toshi leaned closer to his small lover, "you're crying" he wiped away some of her tears.

"Oh!" Fable removed the rest with the back of her hand, "I'm find…I…don't know what came over me" she smiled softly, "we should get these". The pair went to the checkout counter and bought their items before leaving the store, with bags in hand.

"Toshi…we haven't gotten anything ready for the kids yet" Fable muttered looking at the other shops in the mall.

"True, but we're expecting more than one…and what I had a plan doesn't seem suitable anymore" the older man rubbed his chin in thought. Fable's head shot up 'what he had planned' he thinks more about this than she thought.

"You had a nursery in mind?" Fable suddenly perked up, when did he start planning? Why hasn't she started planning anything yet, the kids aren't even here and she's already a bad mother.

"Mhm," he nodded, "when I first found out…when I…you were in the infirmary with Recovery Girl" he slipped his huge hand into hers and entwine their fingers together. Fable, remember seeing All Might, no Toshi burst through the door worrying about her health. He's been planning for the children since then, even before she told him the young woman's hair skipped a beat. "I…I wanted to be useful…if you decided that you want me to apart of the children's life"

Fable ran her tongue over her bottom lip, learning that the man had always wanted to be a part of their unborn children life. The fact that she tried to run away from him and unintentionally try to keep his children from him. Fable sucked in a deep breath her intentions were supposed to be good but seeing how excited the man is about the mere thought of being coming to a father. She was going to take that away from him, all because she thought he didn't want anything to with her or the unborn children.

"Oh, Toshi…you're my rock" Fable squeezed the man's hand before bringing it to her lips and placed a small kiss on his knuckles, "I would be a mess…" she looked down at her feet "it was stupid to think that I could do this by myself…thinking about it now…I might have to move back to the states…I have no family up here…I have friends yes…but only a handful" Fable bite the inside of her cheek "Hachi and Kaito are idols…you…I knew you as an assistant to the world's number one hero"

"Darling, we would do anything to help you…your friends would be happy to help" his hands engulfed hers, "you don't need to do this all by yourself"

"I know…but it…I felt like a burden" the woman sucked in her bottom lip, "they weren't planned…I would have to ask my parents about my royalties back home"

"Darling" Toshi stopped her in her tracks, "you're not a burden" he squeezed her shoulders

"If you say so" Fable scoffed as she shrugged her shoulders lightly, she slipped out of his grip and continued to walk down the hall. Ringing off the things she needed for the trip, she got some new clothes, shoes, she already has a suitcase, but it might be too large for just a week stay. Fable continued to run everything down until she got to underwear, her bras had gotten uncomfortable the past couple of weeks. She glances over towards Toshi, she had the perfect moment to slip some new ones at the last store, the problem was she didn't know if she needed a new size.

Something about having Toshi with her while she picks out new underwear just makes her face heat up. Has he even seen her in her underwear before? She's pretty sure it was either clothed or naked no in between. What does it matter if he saw her in her underwear? He saw her in a bikini once, there's no difference!

"We need to stop at one more place before we leave," Fable said, taking Toshi's hand and dragging him to the last store.

"Uh…okay" the older man let the younger woman lead him to the lingerie store, Toshi gulped and he passed the thresholds of the store. Blue eyes darted around the scantly chad manikins, the blond pulled at his collar, "darling…why are we here?"

"I need a quick re-sizing" Fable said bluntly before letting go of his hand to look for a someone who could help her. Leaving Toshi alone in the store, the older man stood in the middle of the building wringing his hands nervously together. He could hear someone of the female customers whisper and look over at him, the older man's face flushed deeply. Maybe he shouldn't be standing in the middle of the store like this, thus the man started to shuffle around the store. He stopped to look at one of the lingerie sets on display, it had a pale peach color with white lace lining, the bra didn't have any padding on it at all. It came with a pair of thigh highs that hugs the legs, the same white lace that lined the bra and underwear also accents the thigh highs. Toshi bit the inside of his cheek, her soft flesh would give easily under his fingertips, without any resistance. The fabric was so pale, the man was pretty sure that Fable's skin tone could be easily seen.

"Sir, do you like that one?" Toshi jumps up a bit and looks down at the woman that works at the store. She had a welcoming smile with her hands folded in front of her, "if you know her size I would be happy to get it for you"

Toshi face burned hotly, from being caught red handed from blatantly staring at a piece of woman's underwear. His eyes darted around the store looking for any sign of his small girlfriend, but no luck, "I came here with my girlfriend…she said something about resizing"

"OH!" the young woman smiled, "you mean the young lady who I was finished with" she turned on her heels and disappeared into the store before coming back with Fable in toe. Stopping a few feet away from the older man, and whispered in a hushed voice to Fable whose eyes widen slightly before she nodded, "okay, call me when you've decided"

"So" Fable clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, eyeing the lingerie worker told her about, "you like lingerie, huh" she looked up at the man.

"U-uh" the man rubbed the back of his head, "I like the way they look on woman"

"Hmm…" she nodded slightly, "so what else do you like?" she grinned at the man slyly with knowing eyes. The man coughed a bit of blood before quickly wiping it away with the back of his hand, "do you have any more _interest_ that I should know about?"

"W-we shouldn't be talking about now…in this place" the red-faced man turned away from the woman, who just chuckled and checked the price.

"Uh…" Fable's eyebrows furrowed together, "I don't think we could get this" she felt sorry to disappoint her lover.

"Why?" the man loomed over the young woman, looking down at the price, "we can afford," the older man said frankly.

"What?" Fable snapped her head to Toshi, those tiny pieces of fabrics cost so damn much, it's a waste of money if you asked her.

"I'm All Might" he wrapped his arm around the young woman and pulled her closer to him, "I'm rich, darling"

"S-So" Fable coughed slightly, its ture she never really thought of Toshi as a wealthy man. She still likes to keep the idea of Toshi and All Might separate; so of course, All Might the number one Hero would be wealthy, "Toshi…sweetie…you could be spending your money on better things"

"But I want to spoil you" he kissed the top of her head, he called the worker over to purchase the set, "and I think it'll look very lovely on you"

* * *

"I can't believe you actually bought it" Fable shook her head as she placed her new lingerie set in the dresser. She won't be wearing something like that until she gave birth and lost all the baby weight, "and spoil me? You should just spoil our children"

"Can't I do both?" Toshi wrapped his lanky arms around her and kisses her cheek, his hands ghost over her bulging stomach. Pulling out a warm laugh from Fable as she leaned back into her lover.

"Nah, all your focus should be on the babies" she looked up at him before her smile turned impish, "so a lingerie kink, huh? Is there anything else that I should know" the violet-eyed woman tilted her head in an almost innocent manner.

"I-I no…I told you" the man's face reddens once more, "I just like the way the look on women" he cleared his throat, "w-what about you?"

"Hmm…" Fable smacked her lips together, "I have a few" she rubbed her forearm slightly.

"Is the…erm…gift one of them" Toshi could hardly look at Fable in the eye, remembering that the toy was stuffed in the closet of the guest room.

"I-I had never told Riri-chan about that!" Fable covered her face with her hands from the burning embarrassment, "it was probably a silly joke on her part"

"So…it does interest you," Toshi said slowly his hands still sliding over the surface of her growing bump. Fable bit her tongue she wasn't supposed to say that, what does he think of her now that she let that slip out.

"I mean…I had partners…we explored that option before" the young woman's face grew hotter with each word that she said, "I-I mean...I like my partners to relax…while I do everything for them…that's all"

"So, you like being dominate" that was all Toshi said, causing Fable's stomach to twist and turn.

"N-No…not that…I like treating my partners making them feel like they're the only things that matter in the world…I-I don't think that's dominating all" Fable wringed her hands together. Her face was burning hotly as she stares down at her fuzzy house slippers covering her feet. Kinks isn't a conversation she'd think that would be happening with Toshi of all people, she was okay with the vanilla he seemed like a vanilla man after all.

"I like mirrors…we should get a mirror installed in the master bedroom" Toshi whispered into her ear, "I like seeing your expressions when we make love" he buried his face in her hair, "I also like the sounds you make also"

"Oh god, Toshi" Fable's face bloomed with heat, there's no way she could tell this man her kinks just yet. Not when his are so pure and vanilla like she thought they would be, not now, "you know what…we should get realtors to help with the house hunting!"

"Are you dodging the topic, darling" Toshi watched as Fable wiggled herself out of his grip and heads out of the room.

"No," Fable called out knowing that's is exactly what she's doing at that moment.


	13. Crashing Waves

Chapter Thirteen:

Crashing Waves

"Jeeze I wasn't going to vlog, but you forced my hand" Hachiko sighed as she powered up her camera and directed it at Kaito, "I thought you knew better". She tsked at the man who continued to open another bag of chips and dumped on her clean center table.

"Listen I didn't have a plate…so how else am I supposed to eat this?" the pink haired man scoffed before crumpling up the bag making Hachiko cringed in the process.

"That's because you didn't even bother asking for one" Fable muttered as she looked through the listing of homes. Toshi seemed to be obsessed with pools because in almost every home the realtor gave her has one.

"You too Cotton-chan!" the male cried out before turning to his food and began to stuff it into his mouth.

"Stop pouting, I made pudding but y'all didn't want any…so…" Fable trailed off while fanning herself with the folder that listing came packed in.

"Hey! I ate mine!" Hachiko grinned brightly as she jabbed her thumb at her chest, "and it was yummy, I'm gonna be so jealous of your kiddies being able to eat all your yummy sweets" the idol swooned.

"Oh, hush" Fable could feel her cheeks heat up, "I can always bring you some…i-if you really like them"

"OH, HELL YEAH! Give them to me" Hachiko clenches her fist at the offer making her friend laugh, "so how's the house hunting going?"

"There's so many to choose from" Fable gave a sigh and leaned back on the floor, "and they're all inn freaking good neighbor hoods"

"Oh, wow I didn't know Toshi was loaded," Kaito said as he took a sip of her drink, "All Might must pay top bucks"

 _You have no idea._

"I want something close to our job…and other schools for when the munchkins start kindergarten"

"It doesn't have to be close to Yuuei, Candy-chan…you have a car…and what if you stopped working there?" Hachiko hummed, "you and Toshi can car pool to work and home…don't make a choice based on only that…better yet it would be better if was based on how close it to a train station?"

"Yea, then it won't matter about the school or not, you can always take the train" Kaito added his two cents.

"That's pretty smart!" Fable sat back up, "the farthest away from a train station I would want to be is twenty minutes maybe thirty but that's pushing it" she began taking out the ones that where over thirty minutes away from a station. Fable placed a hand on her stomach feeling something bubble before letting out a small blech, "these demons are making me gassy, Toshi is only feeding me bland foods now!"

"He only wants to go easy on your stomach, and everything is making you gassy" Hachiko laughed.

"NO! I WANT FOOD! I WANT FLAVOR, I WANT SPICES, I WANT GREASE" Fable whined, "he's only feeding me plain white rice with a side of pickled vegetable and grilled fish with salt and sometimes pepper"

"He's spoiling you…wish I had a man that would cook for me" Kaito huffed

"He doesn't let me cook my own food anymore" the young woman groaned hearing Hachiko laugh in the background.

"Because he knows you'll cook what you want and not what you need" the greened eyed man smirked. He was right, the first thing Fable would have made was some good old fried chicken with mac n cheese. It's so damn American that it hurts.

"I'm so dehydrated because of this pregnancy and it sucks man" Fable groaned as her hand rub her stomach. Being dehydrated wasn't good because of the nature of her quirk it was a pain to have to drink at least double of her water intake now. Thus, Toshi had kindly bought a water bottle that holds almost a gallon of the stuff.

"How do you know you're even less dehydrated, Cotton-Chan" Kaito raised an eyebrow glancing her way.

"I see yellow now" Fable groaned as she looked down at her papers on the table, the young woman kept her top five and placed the rest back into the folder.

"Ew, we didn't need to know!" Hachiko gagged a little as she shook her head

"He asked" Fable pointed her thumb at the man sitting next to her, "so blame him"

"Change of subject" Hachiko clapped her hands together, "how are things between you and the bamboo man"

"Bamboo man?" Fable gasped placing her hand over her heart with a soft playful gasp, "not my sweet stick man"

"Yes, him" Hachiko laughed, "how are things…I mean we hardly get to see you now…since you've been together…with the babies and all"

"I call you guys" Fable pursed her lips slightly as she leaned against the table resting her hand on her cheek, "but things are more than great between us…he's gonna meet my family soon" Fable laughed "he's so skittish right now, asking what my parents and brothers would like as gifts…it's adorable really"

"Sounds like he's trying to buy their approval" Kaito muttered, "after all he's like super old"

"He is not! Toshi is only forty that's not 'super old' at all" Fable huffed and crosses her arms.

"I'm surprised that he isn't more insecure" Hachiko took a sip of her drink, "I mean he is…what man with some lover thirteen years younger than them isn't"

"He knows I won't leave him for some young fuckboi" Fable snapped at her friend, feeling veil build up in the back of her throat.

"Yes, but that won't stop the 'young fuckboi' from trying to win your affections" the idol dark eyes rested on her friend, "just wait until you have your kids and get your body back…they'll be back…and on top of that they'll see you with Yagi-san who looks half dead"

"HEY!" Fable shouted and glared at her bird-like friend just about ready to fight for Toshi's honor.

"The man does look like he has one foot out the door" Kaito shrugged, "to be honest I was freaking out when I found out you actually like him"

"And he isn't loaded!" Hachiko said, "I'm not calling you a gold-digger but that's what it looks like to the outside world" Hachiko snapped her claws, "after all you're a young pretty girl…with a sexy body…so what you be doing with a man that looks like he can die any day now…if it wasn't for money"

"I…I never" Fable's mouth went dry, did that what the worker at the store thought? She was just some gold-digger who trapped her sugar daddy with a baby? And the lingerie wasn't cheap either, the woman started to feel sick to her stomach.

"I know you won't" Hachiko laughed, "but that won't stop others from thinking such things…humans are ugly creatures"

"The press is gonna have a flied day when they find out that you're the 'Miller' All Might confess" Kaito laughed as he nudges the woman in the ribs, "and you're pregnant! Geeze you know the rumors that gonna spread 'it's All Might's kid and she's passing it off as the assistant' ya' know basically calling you a slut"

Fable groaned, and she buries her face in her hands holding back small whine and rolled over to her side. Why did he have to open his big mouth, she saw people snooping about at the school. She knew what they were, she knew what they wanted but she prays that they won't come close to finding her. The nagging in the back of her mind knew that they'll found out who she was eventful, even if Yuuei was huge staff. But how many foreigners do that employ? Not that many she'll tell you that, "can we change the subject please, I don't like discussing being branded as a whore…better yet…I'm heading home" she muttered before pulling herself up.

"Fable-chan!" Hachiko cried up watching her friend slip on her shoes and her jacket before leaving the apartment. Fable shivered slightly rubbing her arms from the chill of the night air. Tugging her jacket tightly around her bump, the young woman started walking home. Violets eyes scanned the dark streets of Musutafu, she didn't leave that far from the idol. But roaming the streets so late at night didn't sit well in her stomach.

Her shoes clicked against the concert sidewalk as she made her way home, she watched a couple of heros on night poral. It put her at ease just a bit, just seven years ago she was one of those heroes back at him. Fable sighed bitterly, she truly misses those days when she first arrived in japan. The woman entertained the idea of debuting here, after a couple of years living on the islands but things happened.

Fable silently cursed Yuuei for bringing back, her love for being a hero. She can't deny how much she missed the job, she missed saving others. Keeping her home safe, yes, she would be rusty. Hell, she's a Miller and Millers always bounce back no matter what. she was a hell of a hero before she went on the hiatus. There's a lot of hero agencies here, or should she just open her own one then, on the other hand, she just continued to just work at the school.

The young woman continued her path home, her breathing growing shallow she leaned against one the buildings to catch her breath. Rubbing her hands against her stomach, Fable pushed herself up and continued her journey home. A few minutes later her feet started to ache and cry with each step, maybe she shouldn't have stormed out like a toddler. If she didn't then she would have a ride home. It was too late for taking it back now, all she had to do was to get to the train station and everything would be set.

"You'll make a perfect meat shield" a voice came from behind the woman, as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ally way. Dread sank to the pitch of Fable's stomach as she slowly turned her head. The villain behind her was absolutely monstrous, with the face of a wild dog. Beady blood red eyed gleaming under the dim street lights, his maw was pulled into a vicious snarl bearing his dangerous canines. Not thinking Fable immediately shot a high-pressure blast of water at the villain through the palm of her hand. Using his shock to back away from the beast man.

Mind racing, she pushed the panic to the back of her mind, scanning her surroundings for any sign of law enforcement or heroes. She doesn't see but hear the sirens ringing, shallowing thickly Fable nodded grimly knowing that she had to hold the villain off until back up arrived. Her only other way of escape was the opening in the ally that the beast man was blocking.

"Bitch hold still" the villain swiped at her claws cutting the skin of her arms, "I wasn't going to hurt you…but now"

"Fuck you" Fable sneered at the villain as she fell on her rear, putting up a water barrier between her and the villain. Fable scooted further away from the beast, watching him angerly try to claw through the liquid wall.

 _YOU WERE A HERO!_

 _YOU SHOULDN'T BE COWARDING LIKE THIS!_

 _FOR SHAME._

Fable gritted her teeth together, the voiced where right! She could do better than this forcing herself up on to her resisting feet. The dark-skinned woman turned the barrier into another blast pushing villain out of the ally. Ignoring the aches in her body and the pain her feet Fable summon two aqua-beings to hold the villain in place. Looking back at the villain she realized he wasn't that hard to defeat, most likely she was dealing with a young inexperienced villain.

"STOP VILLAIN!" Fable let out a breath of relief when she heard the voiced of the law enforcement, maybe after the processed him, they can give her a right home, with that she gave a small smile.

"I'm oka-" Fable's smile dropped when the police pushed down to the grown and handcuffed her. The dam holding back the flood of panic broke as her stomach harshly hit the concert ground, "G-GET OFF! MY CHILDREN" the woman's eyes blurred with tears. The men continued to push her further into the ground as the offender got away.

They thought she was the villain.

* * *

"You pushed a pregnant woman to the ground and arrested her!" he sergeant yelled at the party that not only had arrested her and dragged her to the station but let the offender go. Fable was still cuffed but only to the interrogation table as she watched the two officers argue.

"Can I go home?" she pipped up, completely done with this night already, since she arrived here they treated her like a criminal until the higher up showed up. As it turns out she looked nothing like the villain, that had a dog from quirk. Wow! Who would had guessed it, not these two air heads.

"She was using her quirk in public! What else should we had done" one of the arresting of the officers yelled pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, I don't know to see who I was fighting before violently pushing me down on the side walk," Fable said dryly "and maybe not letting him get away…I don't know maybe that" she shrugged. The two men glared at her, but the young woman just rolled her eyes. They haven't even allowed her to be checked up by a doctor.

"Maybe if you weren't using your quirk without a proper license my partner and I would have" the man tried to grasp at straws.

"OH MY GOD!" Fable groaned loudly "I DO HAVE MY LICENSE! Maybe if you actually looked it up and take damn responsibly that you're wrong …this the whole thing could be put to bed" Fable growled out, as she clenched her fist.

"You can't speak to me like this!" her arresting office slammed his hands down on the table pure unfiltered rage in his eyes.

"And you can treat a pregnant woman like this?" she growled back, "I did nothing wrong and you refuse to believe it because that would make you wrong"

"Ms. Rain Drop" the door open for a sharply dressed man to enter with a briefcase, "I'm so sorry for mistreatment here"

"Who?" the arresting officer blinked dumbly. Glancing at the man with chopper skin and jet-black locks.

"Rain Drop, a hero that transferred her from America, other known as Miller Fable" the man slammed down on her files on the table. The sergeant picked up the files and flipped through them, his face slowly loosing color.

"Let her go! Now!" the sergeant wiped his brow, "I'm so sorry Miller-san" the man bowed deeply in front of her before uncuffing the young woman. Fable scoffed looking down at the man with distaste and rubbed her wrist.

"Thank you," Fable said drily, but trying towards the man she smiled softly "thank you, Morgan"

"My pleasure" the man bowed down to the younger woman, "I came as soon as I heard the call"

"For once I'm glad my papa talked me into bringing you with me" Fable walked out the dull room with the three officers behind. August Morgan, was one of the lawyers under her father's influence. When Fable older her father, Oscar, that she was moving the thing he wanted her was her to bring August Morgan one of his best lawyers. Running her hands through her hair, the woman offends think that this was her father's plan for her to end up with the young lawyer.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, Ms. Miller" the man walked shoulder by shoulder

"Whatever…I just want to get home" she groaned before turning towards the man shaking his hand, "again thank you Morgan"

"I can drop you home" the man opened the door of his car parked in front of the building, Fable wanted to say no but her feet said otherwise.

"I would like that" she sat in the passer seat, as the Morgan sat in the driver's side and took off. Fable leaned against the window as the man drives her home, it's not that she doesn't fancy him she just doesn't like his cockiness.

"So, will today be the day I'll get to see your lover?" the man grinned widely, as he pulled up to the apartment complex.

"No" Fable stepped out of the car, "do you think he'll want to talk to anyone once I enter our apartment…I don't think so…try again". Fable said her thanks and good byes before turning towards the apartment, knowing that Toshi was worried out of his mind. She just hopes that he won't be too peeved at her.


	14. Small Ponds

Chapter Fourteen:

Small ponds

He wasn't peeved. Oh, he was _pissed_. The man was sitting in the living room waiting for her to return home. Long lanky arms crossed with the look of disappointment on his face; even with Pumpkin rubbing against her leg as a greeting. Didn't settle the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. The young woman's legs felt heavy almost led-like giving her trouble stepping through the door.

"Um…H-Hi, Toshi" Fable smiled weakly as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up

"Where were you!" The blond asked, causing Fable to inwardly flinch, he went straight to the point, "Hachiko said you left hours of ago"

"I…uh…decided to walk home and ran into a villain" the woman sighed

"A VILLAIN!" all anger on the man's face was washed away as he went to comfort his lover, "thank goodness you're okay"

"Eh," Fable shrugged. "The police let him go and arrested me instead." She couldn't help but to sound bitter about it.

Fable saw the confused look on the older man's face and decided to continue. "I was using my quirk to stop him…they thought I was using it illegally even though I'm still with my agency back in the states. No, agency in japan haven't picked me up yet…so I guess…since I haven't 'debut' here as hero…they don't know about me…but I still think it's stupid"

"Oh, …at least it's cleared up now…right? The older man tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"Mhm~" Fable nodded weakly, he doesn't need to know the detail of that evening he has too much on his plate already, "if it was anything serious I would tell you, dear" she placed a light kiss on his lips, "let's get you to bed"

She took the man's hand and lead him into their shared room, the young woman didn't feel like showering tonight. She was too tired and would do it in the morning before starting out her day. Stripping down to her panties she slipped on one of Toshi's shirts since they were one of the only things she could wear to bed comfortably. Crawling into the bed she curled up next to her lover with a dry sigh.

"Night, Darling" the older man kissed the top of her head while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flushed against his. The woman let out a sound of contentment with a small smile on her face before drifting off.

But sleep never came, Fable sighed as she rested her head against her pillow. What Hachiko said from earlier kept repeating in her head. Is that what people really think when they see her with Toshi? What would her family think? They won't assume the worst they know her better than that. Or that's what she tried to tell herself, her family had been deeply disappointed when she announced her hiatus from the hero life.

" _One that lasted six years going on seven,"_ the young woman thought bitterly, every time she went back, Fable could feel their judgement radiating off them.

Fable rolled onto her back in the bed she shared with Toshi, the blonde had already gotten up and left for the day. Fable reached over to the nightstand for her phone to check the time, it was almost noon and she haven't eaten since last night. As if her stomach was trying to make a point it growled loudly.

"Fine" she patted her belly, "only because I have two little dumplings cooking" rolling out of bed she slipped her slippers and headed to the kitchen to see what Toshi left her. Turning on the kettle she rummaged through the fridge, taking out a container with her name on it. Setting it in the microwave she sat at the kitchen table waiting for both the water and food to heat up. The young woman yawned as she swung one of her legs back and forth leaning back against the chair. Her phone rang, with a slow blink she picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi Miller Fable speaking" she answered professionally

"Ah, Miller-san I haven't interrupted anything important, am I?" it was Principle Nezu, Fable immediately.

"Hello, Principle Nezu…no…no you haven't interrupted anything" Fable bite the inside of her cheek, why was he calling her? Did she did something wrong? Did she offend a student without knowing, shit?

"I'm looking at a transfer student from, and I wanted your insight on it" her hummed on the other side of the phone.

"Ah…um…okay…I'm willing to help…do you want me to come down there?" she pushed herself back about to get out of the chair.

"Oh no, don't need to put stress on you or your unborn children" he paused for a minute "the name of applicant is Miller Moesha, do you know of her?"

"Ah…" Fable licked her lips, "yes she's…she's my niece" Fable racked her free hand through her hair, "s-she…really applied?". The young woman couldn't believe it, she knew Moesha wanted to attend Yuuei. A smile broke out on her face, the only reason her brother would allow this was because she was living her now.

"Yes, she seem like a good fit for our school…but as your niece what do you think?"

"Hmm…well as her aunt I seen her grow and master her quirk…but as an educator I must admit I haven't thought her personally, but if you're worried that I might flavor over the others; I assure you that won't happen" Fable shifted in her seat pulling at one of her curls.

"I'll keep that in mind while I make my decision, have a good day Miller-san," Nezu said before hanging up.

She wondered if Toshi had narrowed down the properties she ended up picking out from listings their realtor. That should be the subject of their next conversation when he returns from his training with Midoriya. She could help train him after the twins are born she had more than enough experience to give to the young hero. That is if Toshi doesn't mind her inserting herself in his private life. The young woman stifled a yawn, as tears prickled into the corner of her eyes, she was tired no, mentally exhausted. The beeping of the microwave pulled her back into reality, Fable blinked a few times before glaring at the house appliance. She closed her eyes once more and breath deeply through her nose, finally getting up to getting her food.

Sitting at the table Fable poured herself tea, red raspberry leaf tea, everyone, and their mother had been telling her to drink it. She even asked obgyn, and she said it does have benefits for her and her child, why not it? With a sip she was disappointed on the spot, it didn't even taste like raspberry but like black tea. She doesn't have a problem with it, but she'd prefer something more not like her mother's tea. In mid sip she hears the doorbell go off, furrowing of eyebrows she got up.

"ugh, coming!" Fable called out as her feet shuffled over to the door, she wasn't expecting anyone to be coming. Maybe Toshi had left his keys behind, or one of the teachers had come over. She hurried over to the door and opened it, revealing a short older man with a head of white hair, with a thick walking stick, "uh…hello?"

"It's seems that my old age is finally getting to me, I've got the wrong apartment" he glances around.

"Oh! Maybe I can help you then sir…who are you looking for?" Fable smiled down at him.

"Yagi Toshinori, I'm his father" the older gentlemen answer returning his own smile.

"Toshi…never told me that his father was still alive" Fable furrowed her eyebrows before stepping aside, "come in you do have the right place". Fable grunted as she rubbed her chin why would Toshi hide the fact that he still had his father in his life? She glanced over that the elderly man, could it be that they had a strain relationship, "would you like some tea, sir?"

"I would love some…and if you have any taiyaki by any chance" he asked turning towards her on the couch.

"Yes, I believe we do" she shuffled back to the kitchen pouring out another cup of tea and placing the taiyaki in the microwave after removing her food. Only returning when the microwave went off, placing the tea and food on the table she sat next to him. She notices him staring at the fish tank across from the living room.

"I'm Miller Fable by the way" the young woman introduced herself, fist clenching and unclenching in her lap.

"You can call me Sorahiko" he took a sip of his tea "Are you Toshinori's friend, is that why he left you alone in his place"

"He hasn't told you" Fable turns towards the elderly man, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, "he and I are dating…"

"Oh!" Sorahiko sat up and took a good look at the young woman in front of him, brown eyes landing on her swollen stomach, "I know it must be hard having a child, but don't you think you should get back with the father?"

"He is their father" Fable crinkled up her nose in disgust, "I didn't just sack up with him because he's a nice person"

"To me it sounds like you are" the elderly man took another sip, "you're using him just because you can't live on your own…or you don't want to" he placed his cup down "and why would someone like you sleep with someone like him anyways…are you trying to get close to All Might"

Fable bit the inside of her cheek, she wanted to tell his old bastard off but he's Toshi's dad. You can't just yell at your boyfriend's father just because he was being a huge prick. She could deal with this, she just has to keep her cool and not offend senior Yagi.

"Clearly you don't know Toshi at all, or you've would had known who I am" she crossed her arms "I've known your son for years, he's one of the first people I've meet when moved here"

"Well, I've haven't heard one single thing from him about a Miller" he rebutted glancing back at her.

"I wonder why" she huffed gripping the couch cushion irritation mixing into her voice, "you don't seem to pleasant to be around"

Fable frowned deeply, as she trained her eyes on the older man. He's rubbing her in all the wrong ways, her stomach let it be known that it was still hungry. She decided to ignore it in flavor for the staring contest with the older man. They haven't even notice when the front door opened.

"Darling, I'm home" Toshi closed the door behind him, "Gran Torino?"

"Don't you mean 'dad'?" Fable furrowed her brows in confusion, glaring at the white-haired man.

"He's not my father" Toshi muttered, "he trained me when I was younger"

"Not. Your. Father" Fable exhaled, before getting up, "I see…I think I need some air" she got up and grabbed a jacket. She stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon enough"

* * *

Hey, I'm back again after like maybe half a year of being dead? Give or take, I'm so happy to be back and would like to thank my new beta-reader stori39


	15. Just around the riverbed

Chapter Fifteen:

Just around the riverbed

Toshi watched as Fable exited the apartment. He had asked Gran Torino to stop by to meet her, but he wanted to be there when it happened. He had to end his morning training session with young Midoriya early for this meeting. By the looks of it, he should've just rescheduled the training session all together. Blue eyes glanced at the front door that his lover just walked out of then to his teacher that was still sitting on the couch.

"Gran Torino, what just happened?" The blond ran his fingers through his hair, eyes still on the door. Last time Fable left she, didn't return home until well after midnight. His heart clenched in his chest.

"We have to go after her!" The slender man's body was on autopilot already heading to the front door.

"Let her go," his teacher's voice went in one ear and through the other. "Maybe now she can mooch off the real father of the child she's caring."

Toshi's body stopped in mid step and turned to his teacher. He ran his boney fingers through his blond locks. His blood started to come to a boil as his eyes landed on the older man before him.

"What. Did. You. _DO!_ " Toshi's voice rose higher until the last word was booming, "Why…why would you say something like that to her?!" The man growled between clenched teeth.

"Do you really think that child she's caring is even yours?" Gran Torino used his cane to pull himself off the couch and over to Toshi. "Toshinori, really? She's using you. I don't know for what, but know it for sure."

"You don't know _anything_!" The man slammed his closed fist against the wall, causing the apartment complex to shake. "Did you say those things to her?" Clear blue eyes trained on the elder, "Of course you did. Why else would she leave like that?" He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Toshinori, I know you're rather fond of his girl, but what about the one who you use to talk about? The café girl… she seemed nice and forthcoming"

"She _is_ the café girl! I never told you her name!" Toshi shouted, "Do you know how long it took for her to stay here? How much begging and pleading it took for her move in with me and be a family?!"

"I…I…didn't know," Gran Torino looked down at the ground in shame.

"You didn't, that's why I wanted to be here when they two you finally meet!"

Toshi looked back at the door. He wanted to go after her, but what if she returns and no one was here to greet her. The lanky man sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. It's like last night all over again.

Hachiko was right. People are going to think she's just some hussy shacking it up with an older man because he might have money. Even Toshi's teacher thought so! Her face heated up with embarrassment. It was stupid of her to not think it was a possibility. Was that what everyone was thinking, but didn't have the guts to voice it out in public?

She felt the tears start to build up in her eyes. Frowning, Fable wipe away the wetness before they turned into rivulets. She was stupid and should have stuck to her original plan of not telling him and playing it off as a one-night stand mistake. She ran her hands over her rounded stomach and sat down on a nearby bench. Fable's eyes scanned her surroundings. The young woman had no idea where she was; she took the first train and got off at some stop.

Why is her life like this? Why does she have to screw everything up? This was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten drunk and slept with Toshi they wouldn't be in any of this mess. She and Toshi would still be friends; he'd probably have someone closer to his age more expecting then a young, pregnant whore. Fable gripped the hem of her shirt. Well, no one had called her that before, but that doesn't mean they're not thinking about it. Like the clerk at the mall, she could have thought that it only took an elderly man with lower ambitions to bring her back into reality.

"Uh…excuse me ma'am?"

Fable jumped feeling a hand touch her shoulder. "Oh! I didn't mean to frighten you." It was an older woman with dark green eyes and the hair to match. She was kneeling in front of the violet-eyed woman. "I'm sorry, but you look like you're about to have a panic attack any moment now!"

"Huh?" Fable's grip still didn't loosen, she could still feel the pain of her nails digging into her palms. "I-I'm okay…thank you." God, her voice sounded so soft so weak! No wonder this woman thinks there's something wrong with her.

"Oh, please!" The older woman sat next to her, resting her hand over Fable's shaking ones. "I'm a mother and I know when someone is lying. I'm Midoriya Inko."

Fable turned her head away from the older woman, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. "It's nothing that you should be worrying yourself about."

"Is it the father?" Inko's eyes landed on the woman's stomach, "Does it has something to do with him?"

"N-No!" Fable's arms immediately wrapped around her midsection protectively. "He has nothing to do with this..." She muttered softly.

"Hmm…" Inko stood up. Fable watched the woman's feet, thinking she was about to leave. "It's getting a bit chilly. Why don't you come over?"

"I-I can't you hardly know me! W-what if I'm a villain? You can't just let a villain into your home!" Fable exclaimed, looking at the woman with a worried expression.

"A villain would never say that." Inko placed her hands on her hips "Now, come with me or I'll call the police. I can't just leave a young pregnant woman in distress alone at the park!"

Fable pressed her lips into a thin line. Another interaction with the police is the last thing she wanted. The whole station left a bitter taste in her mouth. And right after last night, she begrudgingly pulled herself up and followed the woman home.

"I never got your name," Inko said as she wrapped a warm blanket around Fable. "Silly me!" The woman's carefree laughter brought a smile upon Fable's face.

"Fable…er, I mean Miller. Miller Fable." The dark-skinned woman quickly corrected herself, looking down at the hot cup of tea in her hands.

"Miller…" Inko hummed thoughtfully, "The same Miller All Might confessed to on international news?"

"Er…" Fable froze briefly eyes darting around the room. Oh no. The pictures on the walls.

 _Midoriya. Fucking. Izuku._ This is his home, his mom, and probably his blanket wrapped around her.

"I-I can't be here," Fable bolted up and headed to the door.

" _Stop_!" Inko shouted causing Fable to be rooted in the ground. "Sit back down, Miller-san. We need to talk. Now"

"I can't be here…this is my student's home. And I don't have academic issues to talk about." Fable rubbed her hands together nervously. "I should leave," and Fable's stomach decided to let itself be known.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Inko's voice was directly behind her now, her hand holding Fable's.

"I…was going to eat before…" Fable shrugged reaching for the door.

"Sit down!" Inko dragged her back with strength that the two didn't know she had and she placed Fable at the table. Before fetching some left over from her fridge, "You need to eat something. After all, you're feeding two."

"Three. I'm having twins..." Fable barely said over her breath. "I was going to eat something, but I ran before I could." She could see this disapproval of the older woman before her,. Fable suddenly found the hem of her shirt interesting again.

"Why did you run?" Inko pulled out a chair in front of the young woman. "I brought you here because you seemed troubled and I can't let you go like this."

There was a long pause Fable bit the inside of her cheek once more. She could swear the taste of cooper washed over her tongue. What's the worst that could happen? Inko calling Toshi? The woman doesn't even have his number!

"The father…he's an older gentleman."

"Well, that isn't bad. My husband is older than me!" Inko laughed softly, her smile lines wrinkling at the edges of her eyes.

"He's thirteen years my senior." Fable blurted out waiting for the older woman's reaction. Green eyes just grew wider as her mouth hung agape before a curt nod.

"And…that's all?" Inko reached over and squeezed Fable's hand tightly, "That's why you ran?"

"No, well not anymore. When I first found out," the dark-haired woman took a deep breath. "I wanted to run and not tell him. You see, he has some health problems. They weren't planned." She waited for Inko to say something, but the woman remained silent. "I wanted to hide it from him and act like it was something else. My friend talked me out of it…and I really feel terrible about thinking like that before. Then, the things with All Might…he knows I won't leave him for anyone, but…" Fable looked out the window with a defeated sigh.

"You're worried about what your relationship looks like form the outside." Inko spoke up, "Dear…it's none of their business. o what if he's older? You love him. He loves you."

"Yeah… That doesn't matter. I was so stupid to think it was enough." Fable said bitterly. "His teacher came over today. He practically called me a Jezebel!" Her eyes grew misty again, "A-and that hurts…h-he…doesn't k-know me!" Fable felt a hand on her shoulder and that was all it took for the dam to break, releasing everything that she was holding back,. "S-so…I ran. I-I didn't want so stay in that apartment any longer!"

Inko pulled her into a hug the older woman started to rub her back in small circles. "That was very reckless of you, Miller-san," Inko said softly into her ear still holding the young woman tightly.

"I-I know…but I didn't know what else to do…a-and after what happened…last night." Fable hugged the older woman back. She felt warm and welcoming, like a blanket just pulled out of the dryer.

"Last night? What happened?" Inko pulled away looking at Fable who looked so shaken in her arms. Fable's body started shaking with a new wave of tears flowing. She told Inko everything that happened: how the police assaulted her letting the villain go, how they refused to let her go with a lawyer. "They can't do that? And you haven't told Toshi at all?"

"N-No! How am I supposed to bring that up?" Fable pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Like…Hey, sorry I was late, but the police here are jerks and possibly racist! I-I can't even say that!" Fable doesn't want her personal experiences with law enforcement clouding her judgement here.

"Dear, I know you're scared, but you need to tell him." Inko hugged the younger woman tighter.

"I know I should." Fable stepped back and smoothed her hands over her front. "But…" the woman shrugged.

"Hm," Inko went the kitchen then returned with a paper. "Here. Call me whenever you need someone to talk to."

"Okay." Fable took the piece of paper in one hand and pulled out her phone in the other, eyes turning into the size of dinner plates. Toshi had called her multiple times and left endless text messages. Fable cursed to herself under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Had she been out for that long? "I have to go! Thank you and I'll make sure to keep in touch!" Fable hugged the older woman before running out of the apartment to get back home.

 _What are you doing?_

Fable shifted her feet against the floor, breathing through her nose she faced the door.

 _This is your home, why are you standing out here?_

The young woman paced in a circle before stomping her foot lightly against the 'Welcome Home' mat. She doesn't need to worry about some rude old man! She could walk in with nose held high. Fable took out her key and unlocked the door. She paused for a few moments before entering the apartment.

" _Darling!_ " Toshi cried for joy. Strong, lanky arms wrapped around her upper body and pulled her into a tight hug. Fable froze from pure shock before she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Where have you been? I've been calling and texting you!"

"I-I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention." The young woman hid her face in his shirt. "I-I just got so mad that I stormed out…"

"It's okay. Gran Torino was out of line." The blond held her at arm lengths, his blue eyes boring into violet ones. "I sent him home."

"Oh, but I'm going to have see him again." Fable bite the inside of her cheek, "After all, he's your teacher, right?"

"Well, yes he is." Toshi rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing thickly.

"Ah…um…then, we're going to have to make up." Fable rubbed her hands together nervously, looking over at the fish tank.

"You don't have too, Darling."

"Yes, I do…Toshi, I…you…you never talked about your parents. I don't even know if they're still alive, so to me Gran Torino is the closest thing to your father that I've ever seen." Fable held her arms out with a deep frown on her face. "I need to prove to him that I'm not a damn hussy!"

"Fable, he doesn't think that." Toshi was in shock. He knew Gran Torino was suspicious of her, but the elder would never think that!

"Huh…sure," Fable said bitterly. Sucking her teeth, she turned on her heels and headed into the bedroom.

"Darling," Toshi followed the woman into their room finding her curled up on the bed. "I've picked out a place…they said we can move in when we get back from America."

"Really? T-they know that I'm a foreigner, right?" Fable rolled over on her side looking over at him the young woman sat up.

"Yes, but buying is always easier than renting" He chuckled lowly. "We can go see after work during the week…if you want"

"I would like that." Fable closes her eyes with a small smile before laying back in bed. Pulling the sheet up to her chin and roll over to her side slowly drifting off to sleep." _Wait, we got a house? We're homeowners?!"_ The woman's eyes widened as she shot straight up once more.

"Yes, I know!" The older man laughed at his lover. He sat down besides her. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Fable rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She was scared out of her mind. Having children, starting a relationship with someone, and owning a house together? It was moving way too fast for her. What if Toshi comes to his senses later and realized that he trapped himself.? Everything was too good to be true. Everything was going according to plan and she didn't like it one bit.


End file.
